


Air Pirate

by Straj



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 71
Words: 26,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: Brigantine "Carbunkul Mazarini" under the command of captain Sherl Smaug plows through the air and engaged in piracy.





	1. Part I / 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My angels-and those who flew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+angels-and+those+who+flew).



> Abney Park - Airship Pirate  
> https://zvooq.online/tracks/abney-park-airship-pirate
> 
> Gino Peguri - Orza Qui Poggia Li  
> http://muz-color.ru/?s=Черный+Корсар

Brigantine "Сarbuncle Mazarin" hangs motionless in the cloud layer. Brigantine with a white bottom, and sides gray-blue. The sails are made of thin material that absorbs the sun's rays. On the nose shows the head of the dragon, the mouth of which is hidden gun.

 

Captain's bridge. Simple interior. At the helm is a tall guy of years of twenty-five with wheat-brown hair, the tips of which are cast in black. He is dressed in a black shirt, the first two buttons of which are unbuttoned, and black pants tucked into black boots. This is captain Sherlock Smaug. Near the control panel is the first assistant. This is a short man, slightly older than the captain for a couple of years, with dark blonde hair; in a green wool shirt, in pleated pants of unknown color. His name is John Hairy its Feet.

 

John

 

Captain!  
At the rate the storm front.  
Let's go into it  
Or go downstairs.  
And wait for him.  
In the lagoon of Santa Blue?

 

Sherl

 

Right, John!  
Right straight.  
A storm!  
We'll break in.  
Off and away  
Out of sight  
The,  
Who's following us!

 

John

 

Whatever you say,  
Sherl.  
But I have a question.

 

Sherl

 

What?

 

John

 

We have a team  
So little,  
That the first same  
Adopted battle  
We're blown.

 

Sherl

 

What are you suggesting?  
We have Kok…

 

John

 

Yes.  
Martha's a junkie!

 

Sherl

 

And five sailors  
Greg — Smoking Room!  
Gelled, Mustachioed Stu.  
Piper Jamie  
And Baby Jack.  
And these you  
Enough?

 

John

 

Not bad b  
Doctors  
Have…

 

Sherl

 

The idea is good,  
Yes where to find us  
Doctors?  
Can you tell?  
You don't?  
The course I say,  
And we will plunge  
In these clouds.

 

John

 

Good.  
Think,  
Tell you.

 

Brigantine straightens sails and rushes into the storm front.


	2. Prologue

In the black sky thunderstorm  
Brigantine unfolds  
For those at the bottom —  
A bleak picture.  
But for those who are flying  
Rush now,  
Maybe he will.  
That sinister hour,  
When the pirates attack.  
And will the cry and there, and here.  
They will burst…  
And there will be passengers  
To pray, to count the days  
And watch…  
But alas.  
If the rich are  
On board.  
The naked and the poor  
Will be in the morning.  
And again the sky will become a net  
And thought  
Passengers will rush  
Toward earth,  
And pirates will disappear  
In the mist.


	3. 2

Richly furnished office. For the table solid oak sits a massive man in a simple black suit. Before him lies a large map. Near the table is a short bald man in a gray suit.

 

Bald

 

Sir Mike!  
We have to drive.  
Five tons of gold,  
Silver,  
Five tons of diamonds  
Two carats,  
Platinum,  
Iridium,  
Two barrels of oil  
And gas two cylinder.

 

Sir Mike.  
patting a meaty hand on the map

 

So what?  
Problems?  
Mr. Holmes!  
I'm unhappy  
You.

 

Holmes

 

I you want  
Say,  
That all this cargo  
We need to in term  
Deliver,  
But…  
Let me tell you.  
And show.  
takes the baton and begins to drive around the map.  
From Santa -Anna -Jones we way your  
Begin.  
And in Santa - Blue deliver on time,  
But there is a thorny road...   
A gang of Monkeys wielding.  
A bit they have us take,  
But us all of this…

 

Sir Mike.

 

… no need…

 

Holmes

 

That's right.  
From Santa-Blue, we're taking the sea,  
But there's a Bird Gang on the way,  
And we care not to find.  
Then our cargo of Centerre  
Goes, and there in the capital  
In Skistar. But to drive,  
There's a gang of Robins lives  
... But we don't give a fuck,  
What is it they want from us.

 

Sir Mike.

 

What's wrong?  
First-train,  
Then-ship,  
Then-car.  
Times you are afraid,  
I can offer you  
Just one.

 

Holmes

 

Well?

 

Sir Mike.

 

We will send the goods  
By air.

 

Holmes

 

There, too, someone…

 

Sir Mike.

 

This is bullshit.  
And to be sure  
We'll send two.  
One nabem rich  
Men,  
The second is only a burden,  
Damn it!  
And if there  
Pirates,  
They will take on Board the ship  
The boat with people,  
And the one under the cover of fog  
To the capital will arrive.

 

Holmes

 

You're a genius.  
Just like me,  
But I decided,  
The idea of this  
Let in the head  
Yours will come.

 

Sir Mike.  
indulgently

 

Elementarily,  
Holmes.


	4. 3

A stapel in Santa-Anna-Jones. In them — a huge aircraft. The moment is approaching when the ship will be released. Standing beside a crowd of people. Audible cues

 

\- What is this?

 

\- Ship... air.…

 

\- Queen Liz 

 

\- A say, that there  
Seven hundred cabins!

 

\- And increasingly as on picking the  
Made of gold, diamonds,  
Silver and platinum.

 

\- And also from the sandal.…  
And amber.

 

— There, that's for sure,  
What is first class —  
The only silver,  
Diamonds,  
Gold…  
And the second —  
Solid amber,  
Iridium  
And sandal!

 

\- A on protection —  
Three hundred planes  
Class " Eagle»,  
Tomahawk Missiles,  
Saturn and Iskander!

 

\- And boats —   
Six hundred,  
And the can be…

 

\- He's flying!

 

— Hush!

 

— Hush!

 

— Flies!

 

— Look! He's flying!

 

\- What's he doing?

 

\- That's funny.  
It will collect  
Passengers standing on the joke  
At berth,  
And then…  
Fly up and fly.

 

— Smartly.

 

— Aha. The tickets are expensive!!!  
—Just

 

\- In the hold   
Luggage.  
And a lot of cars,  
Which the entire edifice  
Hold on weight.

 

\- I'll go pawn.  
That's all…  
I want to get.

 

\- Crazy.

 

The crowd disperses.


	5. 4

Brigantine with curtailed sails drifting in a storm cloud. Around sparkle electric storm. Darkness impenetrable.

 

Sherl

 

John.  
Stay here.  
Carefully look.  
We're drifting.  
And we can drift...

 

John

 

How long?

 

Sherl

 

Until the storm ends.  
I'll go to sleep.  
Along the way  
I'll see the boys.  
Will send then  
Someone to replace you.

 

John

 

Good.  
Dinner at the cabin to you to deliver  
Or will you?

 

Sherl

 

Himself.  
Quiet duty  
Departs

 

On the way to his cabin he looks in the cockpit. This is a very spacious room with a large wooden table in the middle and two benches. The walls have built-in wardrobes. On one bench sits a tall guy of about thirty, with chestnut-red hair, dressed in a brown tweed jacket and gray pants. He's holding a screwdriver.

 

Sherl

 

Great, Delled!  
What's up?  
You not regret it,  
The mother  
You were born?

 

Gelled  
playing with a screwdriver

 

Hey, captain!  
Outside rain and wind,  
Chill.  
We're warm.  
Although empty holds.  
When we go  
Are we going to deal with our direct business?

 

Sherl

 

Who knows?  
Maybe tomorrow.  
We're lucky!

 

The conversation takes a thick man in his forties with gray hair, dressed in a once white shirt and blue jeans

 

Man

 

Yes. We're lucky.  
I can feel it.

 

Sherl

 

But Graham, you  
Not bothered,  
That you left the country  
And position,  
And now you're a pirate?

 

Greg

 

I'm Greg!

 

Sherl  
wave away

 

Yeah, okay, Grim,  
Where's Jamie?  
Stu and Jack?

 

Greg

 

Jamie in the hold  
Tormented all the bagpipes.  
All the rats fled.  
STU's somewhere with Martha,  
And Baby Jack  
Snoring somewhere under the table.

 

Sherl  
looks under the table and sees a tall man with a round face, black hair and an old overcoat, freely lying on the floor

 

And right.  
BABY JACK!!!  
TIME TO GET UP!!!

 

Guy asleep gets up and hits the table. Everybody starts laughing.

 

Sherl  
having laughed

 

Baby Jack!  
You'll change John at midnight.  
Go to your room and pour.

 

Jack

 

My captain!  
I have you in my dream just now seen,  
Like I was catching up with you.  
Wanted to say…  
But... I forgot.

 

Sherl

 

On slumbers rang  
I long ago.  
All feeling  
Only in silent movies…  
And the rest ... is nonsense.  
Guys!  
Sleep already it is time!!!  
I'll find Stu.  
And Jamie.

 

Rest

 

Good.  
Come on.

 

Jack  
mutters

 

I'm midnight  
On the bridge will change  
John's.  
Okay!

 

All divergent.


	6. 6

The captain returns to his quarters. Spartan conditions, to say the least. On a small table there is a clay plate with meat and beans. Sherl begins to undress.

 

Sherl

 

What same however  
Irony.  
Pirate!  
Ridiculously.  
And my brother  
Me all but,  
But alas,  
Can't catch.  
All right.  
Sing  
And sleep

 

Eats and goes to bed.

 

Early morning. Brigantine unfurled the sails and lazily glides over blue clean sky. A storm front rolled over the horizon, the sun is shining. Aloft the gleaming frost.

 

Sherl  
sip

 

And here is morning!  
What it will bring us?  
Wealth?  
Death?  
Love?  
And can be chase?  
But one must stand up  
Go to the bridge.  
gets up and goes to wash in a wooden tub.

 

Half an hour later, Sherl appears on the bridge and finds there peacefully sleeping Jack.

 

Sherl

 

BABY JACK!!!

 

Jack  
jump

 

Night has passed quietly!

 

Sherl

 

Quite.  
Go  
And Martha Wake up!  
Have Breakfast ready for us.

 

Jack

 

Good.  
I had a dream.  
And there you are, captain,  
They were chasing after the girl.  
I sat there crying.

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

You're fatal.  
Go.

 

Sherl comes to the console and runs through the screens look.  
Enters sleepy John

 

John

 

How are we doing?

 

Sherl

 

It's quiet.

 

John

 

Float?  
Or drift?

 

Sherl

 

Float.  
I have a feeling.,  
In the first half of the day  
Take we Kush  
And very good.

 

John

 

That's good.  
What do you think?  
What happens?

 

Sherl

 

I don't know.  
Brother is unpredictable.  
Maybe he'll send  
Ship  
And can two…  
One as a distraction.  
For us specifically,  
And the second-will pass  
Just below the clouds

 

John

 

You are a good boy.  
Now we need a target.

 

Sherl

 

We'll wait.


	7. 5

Sherl descends into the hold and sees the low dark-haired guy of eighteen years in a black turtleneck and a red-and-yellow kilt. He sits on the floor and plays the bagpipes, removing the dreary sounds.

 

Sherl

 

Jamie.

 

Jamie  
distracted.

 

Yes, captain?

 

Sherl

 

That's possible,  
Better luck tomorrow.  
And you will play…  
From the sounds of these  
They're gonna shit your pants.  
But you better get some sleep.

 

Jamie

 

That would be good.  
It's boring.  
Two weeks  
We only have rats.  
The hold was noisy.  
But I dispersed them.

 

Sherl  
gently

 

Go to yourself.  
And get some sleep.  
Tomorrow to was  
As a true Scotsman  
Strong and sturdy,  
Assembled and fierce!

 

Jamie  
rising

 

Exactly.,  
Sherl!  
I mean, captain!

 

Sherl

 

Go on.

 

Jamie's leaving.

 

Sherl climbs back in and hears the muffled gasps around the foremast. Creeps.  
All right. Mustachioed Stu - a thin man of forty-five years with giant mustaches, dressed in shabby military uniform similar to the English times of the first world — compressed with Martha — drug Addict — a short woman of fifty years in a baggy overalls.

 

Martha

 

Yes fullness…  
And suddenly?

 

Stu.

 

Yes, not break you,  
Martha's baby.  
Let me kiss you.  
Slightly.  
Hug…

 

Martha

 

Where is the true  
English  
Gentleman?  
That dev is innocent  
Into captivity  
Takes only  
Cold  
And detachment  
One?

 

Stu.  
contritely

 

All this rum.  
I had a drink.  
And…

 

Sherl  
angrily

 

Ah, there you are!  
Martha!  
In thirty minutes  
My quarters for dinner  
Serve!  
Then the guys.  
John, Grim, Jack, Jamie!

 

Stu.

 

And forgot about me,  
Captain!

 

Sherl

 

You're grounded.  
Though,  
Martha! Go into the kitchen!  
And you…  
he turns to Stu  
Tomorrow and another week  
You wash the deck  
And cleaning guns.  
Do you understand?

 

Stu.

 

You won't believe!  
Today I saw a miracle!  
Behind our Brigantine  
Moustache gallivanting!  
In the pack of about a hundred of them were.  
And behind them flew the eyebrows  
Exactly a hundred.  
And later saw I  
Like a flock of beards different  
We crossed the path  
And disappeared into thin air!

 

Sherl

 

Quite.  
Go to bed.

 

Stu.  
frustrated.

 

You didn't believe,  
That's true!

 

Sherl

 

Go same,  
Stuart!  
Until I are a good!

 

And both go.


	8. 7

Santa- Anna- Jones Wharf. The liner "Queen Liz" stands at the pier, taking the flow of passengers. Three on the bridge. The tall, thin gentleman of about thirty in a white captain's form, strong shaven-headed man in a white suit, in his forties with a sly squint bully and a tall black citizen forty-five years with a certain laziness in his movements, dressed in a pearl grey jacket.

 

Captain  
browsing through the list

 

So!  
What we have  
Today?  
Mr. Willis,  
What say?

 

Mr. Willis.

 

That is all right.  
Passengers arrive.

 

Captain

 

Second mate  
Mr. Morgan?

 

Morgan

 

Loading completed  
In time.  
And the truth is, captain  
Murdoch,  
What this liner  
Protected from all  
Enemies,  
And the attack on him  
No success?

 

Murdoch.  
cleverly squinting

 

Naturally,  
Assistant.  
Maiden voyage  
For us-valor and honor.  
All precautions have been taken…  
And passengers we  
From Santa- Anna-Jones,  
From The Rose- Garden,  
From Mount -Rock,  
From Green- River-Song  
Taken. All millionaires,  
Contain casino,  
Large ranches,  
Mines, mines…  
Miser and greed  
People do not find  
The entire first class  
And plus to them  
Six people  
From the five kingdoms.  
Richer than them  
We will not be able to find.  
Second class —  
Intellectuals;  
Doctors, teachers and engineers.  
On their defense —  
Planes and missiles.  
Willis, what is it?

 

Willis

 

It's done.  
Passengers on Board.  
Luggage in the hold.

 

Murdoch.

 

Perfectly.  
Commands the intercom  
Machinery —  
Full speed.  
Acceleration.  
Then take off.  
Assistant,  
Bring the appeal.  
To the passengers!

 

Morgan

 

This moment.

 

Departs.


	9. 8

Passengers walk on the upper deck, look into the large viewing Windows. And suddenly I hear the appeal of the captain.

 

Captain's voice.

 

I, captain Murdock! And my two assistants, Mr. Willis and Mr. Morgan, welcome you aboard the beautiful Queen Liz airliner! We will make your trip unforgettable and fantastic landscapes that you will see will stay with you for life! It offers about a thousand well-trained maids, sixty stewards, a hundred cooks, fifteen ship detectives and many other employees who are ready to fulfill your every desire!  
On the upper deck there is a swimming pool, a dance hall for a thousand seats, various bars and restaurants, a mini casino, saunas, baths, a massage parlour, a children's playroom.  
On the second deck-cabins of the first class.  
On the third to the second class cabins.  
All your Luggage is in the hold.  
The liner is equipped with six engines, three hundred aircraft of class "Eagle", forty Tomahawks, thirty Iskander, ten Saturn missiles  
All your Luggage and peace of mind cherish.  
To SkyStar ten hours, so all ten hours at your disposal. If you have any questions, please contact the chief steward, Mr. Schwarzenegger, or the chief detective, Mr. Lungren, or Mr. van Damme, head of the deck guard.  
Pleasant flight!

The upper deck is covered with passengers. There and children running around, ladies walk, gentlemen walk and important. Heard replicas.

 

— Vide! Look, Mamoru!  
Cows graze in the meadow!!!

 

\- Look, Ron!!!  
Highway ribbon curls,  
And so many wagons.  
And cars!!!

 

— Mother! Mother! Vide!!!  
Fly level with us  
Birdies!!!  
\- Yes honey,  
I see.  
It's ducks!

 

The captain's voice

 

Please be patient.  
Now through the clouds  
Break,  
And in cloud we  
Edge with delight  
Plunge!

 

"Queen Liz" comes out of the clouds on the clear sky. Around fantastic castles and landscapes of Cumulus clouds. Liner slowly flying above the clouds, gliding over them. On cloudy camps neck the dark shadow. In blue the sky shines the sun.

 

Murdoch.

 

Well.  
I wish myself  
A wonderful flight.  
First mate.  
Mr. Willis.  
Dispose  
About Breakfast.  
Me, crew  
And passengers.

 

Willis

 

That's right!  
Now a quarter to eleven.  
I'll manage.

 

Departs


	10. 9

Above the liner in the high-layered clouds slides Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" on the bridge is Sherl and John. On Sherl`s black shirt, trousers, boots. On the table lies a black half mask. John in grey suit, in the hands of holds a gray Venetian mask.

 

Sherl

 

That's our goal.  
My feeling is justified.  
John!  
Prepare the depth scanner!

 

John

 

Has already been executed.

 

Sherl

 

What do you see?

 

John

 

I see the liner.  
And under it…  
There is a military aircraft.

 

Sherl

 

So.  
That's our plan.  
Liner has six.  
Motors.  
Three will turn us  
In scrap metal.  
That's Graham.  
Three of them get  
To Santa - Blue,  
And then the sea will float.  
And we are with you  
Let's do the bottom  
Aircraft,  
Leaving the liner  
In the hands of our team!

 

John

 

Risk is a noble cause,  
Isn't it?  
Your plan  
Bold,  
Reckless,  
Dared.  
What's the point?

 

Sherl  
raising an eyebrow

 

Why all the enthusiasm?  
Or did you?  
Call the team!  
All aboard!!!

 

Greg fires his beam gun at the three engines left right extreme right Central and the left extreme. Those cease to function. Brigantine dives to the upper deck and secured over the service hatches.

 

Sherl  
giving out the latest instructions

 

Guys!!!  
This liner is yours!!!  
Don't kill unnecessarily!  
Only Rob the rich!  
Frighten!  
Bawl!  
Fear they will unleash!  
That's all there is in my pants  
Imposed!!!  
To the knees they were not friends!  
For ladies-not dragging!!!  
Not fuck!!!  
Children do not scare!  
And we are now your luck  
Catch the tail will go,  
And big jackpot  
In roulette, we will come off.!!  
ON BOARD THE SHIP!!!

 

Brigantine's team rushes forward, screaming and waving a variety of weapons, and Sherl and John descend on the lower deck — to the hangars.

 

Sherl  
takes on the fly technique

 

Kind!  
Two planes  
We steal  
And in an hour they will refund.  
And you open the hangar,  
Yes, right now!

 

John  
by adding

 

... if you want to live  
So for another fifty years.

 

Technician

 

Now.  
This second.


	11. 10

Sherl and John have an aircraft and fly in the sky. The negotiations begin.

 

Sherl 

 

See that plane?

 

John

 

Yes.

 

Sherl 

 

It's an air carrier.  
Type "Viper".  
Here, see.  
On the wings of the hatches?  
Over them usually planes.  
They're gone.  
We go back.  
You're on the left wing —   
And I'm on the right side.

 

John

 

What are we going to take?

 

Sherl 

 

Consider.  
Us eight people.  
Plus-Brigantine,  
Plus debts-four thousands of,  
Plus-weaponry  
And repair.  
Plus-clothing, food…  
That means…

 

John

 

Approximately…  
Billion…

 

Sherl 

 

No. Less  
But let's see…

 

Land on the wings, penetrate the plane and begin to wield.

 

Sherl 

 

Yep. Diamonds.  
Take everything.  
Though small,  
But the cost  
We'll cover.

 

John  
considers

 

Three bars per person.  
I'll take fifty.

 

Sherl 

 

Sufficiently.  
Back to the ship  
Now back.

 

Removed from the plane and soar up. At this time, the pilot of the Transporter talks with the Manager of Santa - Blue.

 

Airman

 

This Board XXXX

 

Dispatcher

 

We see you

 

Airman

 

The mood is good

 

Dispatcher

 

Pirates not in sight?

 

Airman

 

No.

 

Dispatcher

 

This is a good thing.  
We're driving.

 

Airman

 

Thanks.


	12. 11

Returning the aircraft to the hangar, Sherl and John rush to Brigantine, in the course of talking with his team through the radio.

 

Sherl

 

How's it going?

 

Greg

 

Successfully.  
We drove them all  
Into the hall.  
And our Scotsman  
They played  
Marsh McLeod.  
All immediately shit themselves,  
And we told them,  
That nourished German drive all,  
And the,  
We say,  
To play  
Never stop  
The bagpipes.

 

Sherl

 

And how?

 

Greg

 

Give everything.  
And Stu got into a fight  
With the cook.

 

John  
interested

 

Who won?

 

Greg

 

Draw.  
From the kitchen Stu  
Stole fruit, canned goods,  
Brandy, rum and whiskey.  
Box of vodka.  
Pound of salted  
And smoked herring.  
Delicatessen.

 

Sherl

 

I see.  
But do not drag  
Him back.  
Let the drags.  
Now let's get to the ship.  
And there's talk.

 

Return to the Brigantine, are removed from the liner, and disappear into the clouds. In the meantime, the captain of the "Queen Liz" tries to figure out what to do.

 

Murdoch.

 

Leave the panic!  
We have three engines.  
Let's get to Santa - Blue.  
Can find the money pirates,  
In alcohol'll drown!!!  
Again not to fly us over  
So we'll sail.

 

Willis

 

What about the passengers  
Are we going to do?

 

Murdoch.

 

Quiet.  
Feed  
And drink…  
And let them sleep at night.

 

Morgan  
run

 

We have trouble  
Large!!!  
We are talking here people!!!  
He is very violent!  
And yelling,  
That, say, captain  
Overboard!!!

 

Murdoch.

 

Let them in.  
Talk.

 

A crowd of indignant passengers enters. They are screaming, cursing, outraged and gesticulate.

 

Passengers

 

— INCREDIBLE!!!

 

— RANSACKED!!!

 

— ARBITRARINESS!!!

 

— WE DEMAND…

 

Murdoch.

 

Calm.  
barks  
Silence!!! I SAID.!!  
I'll tell you now  
My plan.  
You're supposed to say,  
You're robbed!

 

One of the passengers

 

... it's true

 

Murdoch.

 

...but not six.,  
And say, that was their  
A hundred Grand.

 

Passenger

 

Five hundred.

 

Murdoch.

 

Here we go.  
A whole squadron  
Kept us on our toes.  
Their guns.  
And then…  
Hope on your  
Fantasy  
And discretion.  
And understand,  
More creepy than  
Will your story,  
The more will regret you!  
The government will be angry  
And will to catch them.  
Just like this.

 

Passengers  
doubting

 

Will it work?

 

Murdoch.

 

Have no doubt.  
Everything's going to be OK.


	13. 12

Brigantine in full sail floats from "Queen Liz". We all gathered in the cockpit and share experiences.

 

Greg  
throws on the table a few thick chains

 

Here is the gold.  
Removed all…  
But it was cool!!!

 

Jamie  
pulls out of the bag a handful of rings, earrings and rings

 

Some silver.  
Paid for it.  
Said:  
— Say, don't play you,  
Sake!

 

Stu.  
puts the on the table a little sack, unleashes

 

A bag of pearls.  
There are hundreds of them three.  
I didn't count,  
But look,  
He's heavy.

 

Jack  
dumps a bunch of stuff on the table.

 

Diamonds,  
Gold,  
Rings, rings  
And clips,  
Clips, cufflinks…  
smiles  
And all for a kiss!!!

 

Gelled

 

There's a purse.  
And purses,  
Banknotes…  
Plus misused I  
Captain safe  
And everything from there.

 

Greg

 

We zealously are starting  
For the cause.  
Cried,  
And weapons waved!

 

Sherl

 

Superbly.  
Here are more diamonds  
And gold.  
Now the case.  
No one got hurt?

 

Greg

 

Side hurts.  
Hit the gangway.

 

A voice behind me

 

I'll see you  
If I may.

 

Everybody turns around. A tall mulatto in black trousers, a white blouse and a leather short jacket are chosen from the dark corner.

 

Mulatto

 

I'm a doctor.  
My name is  
Martha Jones.  
I was hiding.  
From you  
And to you accidentally wandered into.

 

Greg

 

Oh-Oh!  
Side hurts!

 

Martha Jones   
begins to examine it.

 

You have a simple bruise.  
Rinse with water  
And all will pass.

 

Jamie

 

Oh, my head!

 

Martha Jones

 

So, and you have  
Pressure.  
Lie down.  
I'll give you a pill.

 

Jack

 

My hand!

 

Martha Jones

 

You have a sprain!  
I'll put a bandage on.

 

Stu.

 

Foot,  
My foot!!!

 

Gelled

 

My shoulder!!!

 

Brigantine in full sail floats from "Queen Liz". We all gathered in the cockpit and share experiences.

 

Greg  
throws on the table a few thick chains

 

Here is the gold.  
Removed all…  
But it was cool!!!

 

Jamie  
pulls out of the bag a handful of rings, earrings and rings

 

Some silver.  
Paid for it.  
Said:  
— Say, don't play you,  
Sake!

 

STU.  
puts the on the table a little sack, unleashes

 

A bag of pearls.  
There are hundreds of them three.  
I didn't count,  
But look.,  
He's heavy.

 

Jack  
dumps a bunch of stuff on the table.

 

Diamonds,  
Gold,  
Rings, rings  
And clips,  
Clips, cufflinks…  
smiles  
And all for a kiss!!!

 

Gelled

 

There's a purse.  
And purses,  
Banknotes…  
Plus misused I  
Captain safe  
And everything from there.

 

Greg

 

We zealously are starting  
For the cause.  
Cried,  
And weapons waved!

 

Schorl

 

Superbly.  
Here are more diamonds  
And gold.  
Now the case.  
No one got hurt?

 

Greg

 

Side hurts.  
Hit the gangway.

 

A voice behind me

 

I'll see you  
If I may.

 

Everybody turns around. A tall mulatto in black trousers, a white blouse and a leather short jacket are chosen from the dark corner.

 

Mulatto

 

I'm a doctor.  
My name is  
Martha Jones.  
I was hiding.  
From you  
And to you accidentally wandered into.

 

Greg

 

Oh-Oh!  
Side hurts!

 

Martha Jones   
begins to examine it.

 

You have a simple bruise.  
Rinse with water  
And all will pass.

 

Jamie

 

Oh, my head!

 

Martha Jones

 

So, and you have  
Pressure.  
Lie down.  
I'll give you a pill.

 

Jack

 

My hand!

 

Martha Jones

 

You have a sprain!  
I'll put a bandage on.

 

STU.

 

Foot,  
My foot!!!

 

Gelled

 

My shoulder!!!

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Malingerers!  
Come on.,  
March to itself!  
And you  
refers to Martha`s  
Remain.  
John  
looks at John, who had sat quietly.  
You, too, wait  
Don't leave.  
We have something to talk about.


	14. 13

Three weeks later. Inner Bay of Green-Pearl-Rock. Brigantine stands in a radiant and picturesque lagoon. Fifty meters from the shore under the shade of thick oak is a low two-storey building. It is surrounded by a freshly painted veranda. An open window allows you to peek into the spacious living room. There's Sherl sitting by The table. He is wearing a white shirt and black trousers. On the table are money, jewelry, gold bars. Into the room enters out of breath John, dressed in a blue shirt and canvas pants. In the hands of he holds a newspaper.

 

John  
anxious

 

Sherl!  
You look.  
On it!!!

 

Sherl  
calmly

 

Now, I'll count  
Then take a look.

 

John  
flopping on the couch

 

It's funny,  
But stupid.  
Today Martha traveled  
For provisions  
And there are the newspaper took.

 

Sherl

 

All set.  
Get the paper.  
Esteem.

 

The TITLES of the first band

 

"NIGHTMARE ASSAULT»

 

details on page three.

 

"PIRATE SQUADRON FLIES IN THE SKY»

 

interview on page two.

 

«MIRACULOUS RESCUE»

 

"We were all saved by a miracle!»

 

"And all thanks to the courage of the team!»

 

"FEROCIOUS PIRATES ATTACK»

 

Details below.

 

The wife of the Minister of magic  
Hermione Weasley.

 

\- There were five of them!  
They were screaming!  
And been running there one  
Pantsless!

 

Correspondent

 

\- Can you recognize him?

 

Hermione

 

— Person? I didn't notice,  
Fuck him.…  
Was cool…

 

Husband  
interferes

 

— Hermione!  
Cease!  
apologizes  
She's in shock  
Still!  
There were a lot of ships!

 

The King Of Endymion

 

\- I confirm!  
There were eight Galleons.,  
Three brigantines, three battleships.  
Eight aircraft carriers,  
Type "flying platform".  
Seven hundred biplanes,  
Forty fighters  
SU-50, MIG-70.  
Seven helicopters —  
Iroquois, Comanche, Black Shark,  
Apache…  
Thirty-stealth.  
Three support planes  
One long-range radar detection aircraft.  
And in the distance darker than clouds  
Hung ship  
Giant simple.  
I'll tell you.,  
Who was that?  
Captain Harlock.  
And his ship  
«Arcadia.»

 

Minister of the Kingdom of Vespania

 

\- There were three submarines.,  
I saw their backs,  
Flashed in the gaps  
Clouds'!

 

Correspondent

 

— So it's just awful!!!

 

Queen Of Endymion

 

— So it's a shame!!!  
Nightmare!!!  
You urgently need measures  
Take!!!  
So couldn't the pirates  
On civilians  
Attack!!!

 

Correspondent

 

-Did you get anything?

 

King Of Cimmeria

 

\- Diamonds, pearls,  
Banknotes, rings, rings, chains,  
Seals, purses.  
Stole everything.

 

Correspondent

 

That's terrible.  
Now we wait,  
What to do  
Authority.  
We will keep you  
Up to date.


	15. 14

Sherl's finishing reading. There is silence. In the opened window, the cries of seagulls, the rustle of branches and the splash of waves are heard.

 

John  
breaking the silence

 

So we are now  
Hide?  
Yeah?

 

Sherl  
calmly

 

No.  
By no means.  
After all seek something will  
Squadron.  
Who are we?  
The only Brigantine  
In the local waters  
We don't go under the black flag.

 

John  
rising from the couch

 

What should we do then?  
And I thought,  
That we took little?

 

Sherl

 

Yes. Pounds ten  
No more than,  
And the rest — in pockets  
Thieves another  
Migrated.  
Or do you think,  
What's on this ship  
Thieves and crooks  
Didn't you get it?

 

John

 

I understand now.  
But what do we do  
With our cargo?

 

Sherl  
smiles.

 

Nothing.  
I'm going to town tomorrow.  
It's time  
Please note  
In shining a ringing at face value.  
Or in the rustling of the bill.

 

John  
panic

 

And suddenly find out?

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

Yes, full,  
I'm not a sucker.,  
To with the loot  
Work.  
I traded diamonds.  
On rubies, emeralds,  
Sapphires and garnets.  
Was white pearls.  
Became black.  
But it is more expensive.  
In the capital for him would give  
The same amount that  
Going to be the lords.

 

Part of Martha Jones in the open air a white dress, perfectly looking on her slender tanned body.

 

Martha Jones

 

I passed.  
And suddenly I hear…  
You going to town,  
Captain Smaug?

 

Sherl  
annoyingly wrinkled

 

Call me Sherl.,  
It's better.  
Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow. …

 

Martha Jones

 

Can I come?

 

Sherl

 

Why?  
Great idea.  
Go.

 

Martha Jones leaves

 

John

 

I'm sure.  
You too.

 

Sherl

 

Certainly.  
Everything's going to be OK.


	16. 15

Early morning. The cries of gulls over the turquoise wave. Clear sky. SkyStar commercial port. To the pier for passenger ships approaches the water-air boat. Among the passengers coming from it — tall wheat-blond gentleman in a faded and worn jacket; in his hand he saw the types of diplomat, and his lady in a relatively pure colorful dress. This is Sherl and Martha. Once on solid ground, Sherl calls air taxis.

 

Martha

 

Now where  
Guide the way?

 

Sherl

 

Into the bank.  
Then  
Washing, clothes and food.  
Here's a cab.  
driver  
Willoby Avenue 64.

 

A taxi brings them to the CSE building. Sherl pays the taxi driver and boldly goes to the door, not much embarrassed by the fact that his appearance is very suspicious. Near the door stands sleek stout man of seventy in a dark blue uniform

 

Doorman  
joyfully

 

About! Mr. Holmes!  
What a meeting!  
You visited us again  
After so long  
Disappearances!  
Come on.  
This is your lady!  
Very flattered!  
I'll show you.

 

Takes them to the chic office of the Director of the Bank - with carved oak panels on the walls, in a huge chandelier under the ceiling, cozy chairs of green suede. Sherl sits in a chair near a huge Executive Desk and puts his diplomat on it. Martha falls in the second chair. After a couple of minutes in the study included burly man of about sixty with gray hair in a neat gray tweed suit. This is the Director of the Bank, Mr. Kerwood.

 

Kerwood 

 

About! Mr. Holmes!  
What a meeting!  
And how old!  
notices the condition of the garment  
You're dressed very... …

 

Sherl  
interrupting

 

With the ship — on the Bank!  
With so good  
Decided not to risk it,  
After all, many people want  
To take away the wealth  
opens his briefcase and moves it to Kerwood .

 

Kerwood   
nervously adjusting his tie

 

Yes, there is  
exhales  
For millions  
And can and on billions of!  
Do you permit?  
I'm checking out the goods?

 

Sherl   
lazily

 

Naturally,  
Kind Mr. Kerwood,  
Check.

 

Mr. Kerwood calls, and in half an hour, two, one bearded fat man, and the other one bald. They're jewelers at the Bank. Starts the evaluation of the jewelry. While this process is going on, Mr. Kerwood entertains guests into a secular conversation.

 

Kerwood

 

And your brother said,  
That you set out.

 

Sherl 

 

Yes. It was the case.  
But I stumbled upon a Paradise  
Earth  
And they decided to stay.

 

Kerwood

 

And heaven is good?

 

Sherl 

 

Quite.  
There are a lot of pearls  
And there are a lot of stones.  
And there I met Martha.

 

Kerwood

 

She your fiancée?

 

Sherl 

 

Elementarily.  
I want to introduce  
With his brother,  
Then we'll go with her.  
To your earthly Paradise!  
By the way, the brother to ask  
Told,  
Where the Bank five tons  
Diamonds cases?

 

Kerwood  
spreading his hands

 

Pirates have stolen.  
And diamonds  
Gold and silver.  
Iridium, oil and gas…

 

Sherl   
surprised, raising one eyebrow

 

These are the times…  
Pirates?!  
Here?  
Yes, don't laugh,  
A better look…  
What will the experts say?

 

Kerwood

 

We're gonna make this work.  
Wait.


	17. 16

Sherl and Martha are sitting in the office of Kerwood and eat Breakfast. The Director's efforts served a relatively good table. No Director himself. Through some time enters Mr. Kerwood.

 

Kerwood

 

Here's your money.  
Two million.

 

Sherl

 

Thanks

 

Kerwood  
courtesy itself.

 

Thank you very much.  
Waiting for you at any time.

 

Sherl and Martha finished their Breakfast, thank Kerwood and go. Near the Bank catch a taxi.

 

Sherl 

 

Now in beauty salons,  
Then in boutiques,  
And then…  
Us restaurant  
Waits!  
I know a couple of addresses.  
smiles stunned Martha.  
According to my brother,  
I'm a spendthrift, spender,  
A womanizer and a rake!  
And us with you today  
Half the world…  
Yes, the whole world  
Belongs.  
Therefore…  
Let's go!

 

Evening. The whole capital is flooded with light. About club "Scattering Stars" famously does freeze a long black limousine and made there goes dazzling couple. The gentleman is wearing a white Tux with a tropical tan. And a lovely lady in an open silk dress in the color of creamy Fudge. Diamond tiara and three pendants. Casual couple goes back to the door of the club. The doorman in a silver suit politely opens the door.

 

Doorman

 

You're quite welcome,  
Mr. Holmes!

 

Sherl and Martha are inside. His learn, heard replicas.

 

— Sherlock! Did you come back?

 

\- A you ... handsome, little devil!!!

 

Who's with you?  
Familiarize?

 

After a while Sherl and Martha are in the center of the club, drink wine and talk to people.

 

Sherl   
answereth

 

My fiancee.  
Martha Jones!  
Please be polite.

 

Martha  
silently

 

I glance feel  
On itself.  
So heavy.  
And terrible!

 

Sherl   
traced

 

Don't turn around.  
This is Mrs. Adler.  
She…

 

Martha  
squinted

 

Your wife?  
Mistress?

 

Sherl   
gently.

 

No. She needs  
Money. I  
Need was it  
As a bridge to these  
Moneys.  
Alas.  
When she decided  
Become my bride,  
I, fearing for himself,  
Rushed away…

 

Martha

 

She's coming.

 

Sherl 

 

Just smile.  
I take care of it.

 

A woman of uncertain age, without a figure. Breast there is no, priests—, too,. Dressed richly, but vulgar. Face ugly.

 

Woman  
on the road playing the astonishment

 

Sherlock?  
Did you come back?  
As interesting!  
pays attention to Martha  
About!  
Who is she?  
Maid?  
Kept woman?  
Maybe a wife?

 

Sherl  
too calm

 

Mrs. Adler.,  
Martha is my fiancée!  
Bother to apologize.

 

Adler  
corrects

 

Miss, if you forgot!  
Yeah?  
Your fiancée?  
You have fallen low  
Marries half-breed!  
Um.  
You knocked up a slave?  
What a shame!

 

Sherl  
the nostrils swell

 

MRS. ADLER!  
I have to hit you.  
And drive away!  
slaps her full face.

 

Adler

 

I will have my revenge!

 

Sherl  
ignore it

 

Lord!  
My fiancee —  
Martha Jones!  
She is one of those,  
Who owns six  
Islands in the South ocean.  
The sugar that you put  
In cocktails,  
That brandy, rum.  
Or whisky-firm Jones  
Produces!

 

That's all

 

— About!

 

— Certainly!

 

\- We, Martha, love you!

 

Adler  
depart

 

I will avenge you!  
You or your girlfriend!  
So wait!!!

 

She's out. The evening continues.


	18. 17

The evening continues. Martha Jones suddenly goes away. Sherl rushes to her.

 

Sherl  
anxious

 

You're pale.  
You're not well,  
My dear Martha?

 

Martha

 

Sorry, please.   
Head suddenly fell ill.  
It's stuffy.

 

Sherl

 

Oh my God!  
I forgot.  
What a fool!  
You're hungry,  
We're up in the morning!  
snaps fingers. Flying up the Maitre d'  
We have a table serve,  
Be so kind!

 

Headwaiter

 

Below?  
Above?  
Il in office?

 

Sherl  
retrospect

 

Down that niche.  
Cozy and sweet  
That niche.  
And a nice view,  
A bit of light in there.  
So.  
Salads first,  
Main course,  
Then dessert and fruits.  
Wine. Good.

 

Headwaiter

 

Salads with avocado, feta cheese,  
The wine, a warm spirit warmed,  
Bombay chicken, fillet of cod wrapped in bacon,  
And strawberry cake…

 

Sherl

 

Acceptably.

 

Takes his lady to the table. The Maitre d ' is bustling around, yelling at the waiters. On the table is placed a fresh silver tablecloth, appears whimsically curved candlestick with pink candles.

 

Martha  
looks at Sherl`s.

 

Who are you?…  
Mr. Sherlock Holmes?

 

Sherl  
smiling with the left corner of his mouth

 

You want to understand,  
Where am I?  
And which one of us is real?  
Please.  
I'll tell you.  
Everything you see —  
Only a mask,  
Just a jester outfit.  
I need to play here.  
And the role isn't so bad,  
I'm suffocating.  
Spender, a womanizer,  
sport…  
Want — and on this scene  
Gypsy choir,  
Il jazz, Il Russian dance  
He'll dance, he'll play.…  
And want — and a lovely dev Roy  
I get sucked into the abyss of passion  
And debauchery.  
I got a thousand dollar bill to set on fire.  
A cigar to a friend…  
But it's only a game…  
A Mirage, a phantom, a Fata Morgana....

 

Waiter shows up. Puts thin porcelain plates with salad, puts saucers. And here's the second one with a bottle of Chianti Classic. Opened, poured, put and has vanished.

 

Sherl  
continues

 

All this idleness  
The squalor of the city  
It's depressing.  
I'm only free there.,  
Where wind, waves, clouds.  
There is heat in the chest  
And without shirts I can walk!  
There is heaven on earth.  
And here I as in hell.  
Me closely, stifling  
And I won't be here long.,  
A day or two... and again  
I'll hit the road.  
begins to eat  
I'm sort of in the mold…  
Decompose in the miasma  
Idle vanity.  
Receptions, horse racing,  
Things... What do you know?

 

Martha

 

I don't know,  
What should I say now?  
Where to go?  
With you me to remain  
Or in town?

 

Sherl

 

For you to decide.  
You're free!  
Want in the city  
Finish your flight,  
And like it or — return  
With me on the free wind…

 

Martha

 

I'm thinking,  
What is it with you along the way,  
And a better place in the world  
Not find.  
What we are today  
Are we going to do?

 

Sherl  
drinking wine

 

Dine,  
And then  
I'll take you to mine.  
Birthplace.  
We'll spend the night.,  
And on the morning…  
Let's go buy…  
Goods.

 

Martha  
biting off a piece of cheese

 

I agree.  
Well, let's get started.  
I see that us hot  
Carry.

 

Sherl

 

And I agree.


	19. 18

Late in the evening, Sherl brings Martha to the family nest. It's a gloomy Gothic mansion on the outskirts of SkyStar. It did not regret the time, but the life in it boils. Martha is accepted by the maids and taken to the female half. An hour later, Sherl comes to her and stops in the doorway. Martha sits in a huge bed, dressed in pink bike pajamas with pictures of " Hello, TARDIS."

 

Sherl

 

Tomorrow we'll go  
In RAID on boutiques  
And shops.  
We should all wear.

 

Martha

 

Good.

 

Sherl

 

And after all purchases  
I'll throw you  
One of my friend.  
Leaving you there,  
I move to the hot spots,  
In which women  
You can't be.

 

Martha

 

That woman…  
Is she your... mistress?

 

Sherl

 

No.  
She's my friend.  
Reliable, loyal.  
It is not just me rework  
Rescued…  
I felt in words  
Miss Adler overt  
Threat.  
And there you ... you'll be safe.,  
While I'm making deals.  
Good night,  
Martha!

 

Martha

 

Good night.,  
Sherl!


	20. 19

Next day. Dull. Dripping small rain. Although the summer, but the rain evokes nostalgia and melancholy. Sherl and Marta go shopping. From ten in the morning until one o'clock in the afternoon they are terribly busy. Spend money. At two o'clock in the afternoon, Sherl lands Martha with all the shopping around a very strange and funny house. House orange-Golden-green.

 

Sherl

 

You don't see,  
That the house is so frivolous.  
knock on doors  
You'll see.

 

The door opens and a tall dark woman of twenty-five years appears on the threshold, dressed in a red fringed top and a red-brown skirt to the floor

 

Woman  
enthusiastically

 

Wow!!!  
Sherlock!!!  
What a meeting!  
nods to Martha  
Who is that?

 

Sherl

 

In few words.  
Jolene.  
It's Martha!  
Adler threatened her yesterday.

 

Joline  
looking around

 

Go.  
Or you leave her with me.,  
And you will direct a way  
Hot spots?

 

Sherl

 

You guessed,  
As usual.  
You keep an eye on Martha,  
Nicely?

 

Joline

 

There are no problems.  
Martha, come.  
Have a Cup of tea,  
Talk.

 

Sherl's leaving on his own. Martha with all the shopping comes into the house. Joline carefully to inspect it.

 

Joline

 

Let's take off  
All these rags.  
And a t-shirt with shorts  
Disguise!  
And follow me.

 

Martha changes clothes and goes for Joline . That leads her to the room where all sorts of creepy contraptions.

 

Joline

 

Just like this,  
Martha!  
If you ever wanted to.  
Punch to the head,  
On turnip zasandalit  
The guy who dumped you once.  
Here... here look a tool  
And go.  
And I do tea and cake  
Cook.

 

Seven comes closer to Sherl

 

Sherl

 

How are you?

 

Joline

 

You listen.  
Martha and I  
Tea got drunk,  
Cake we ate…

 

Sherl listens. From the room came the roar, crack and gambling and screams — "Here's a hare!""You'll give in the snout!""And you between the legs, you bastard, get it!!!"Then the roar subsided and the room falls disheveled and happy Martha.

 

Sherl

 

So how?

 

Martha

 

Wow.  
I beat everyone.

 

Sherl

 

I drove home,  
Took something there.  
Today in eight  
We sail away.  
Return to Paradise  
It's time.

 

Martha

 

I agree.  
Take your things.,  
I'll change!

 

Nine-thirty. Behind the window is dark. Seaplane flying over the dark sea. Martha sleeping, her face buried in the shoulder of Sherl`s.

 

Sherl

 

Farewell to the capital,  
Good-bye, crumpled  
People's faces.  
Now, not soon  
We meet with you!

 

Sleeps.


	21. Part II / 20

The President has an emergency meeting. All Ministers sit at the table and discuss the situation vigorously.

 

President

 

What will tell us  
defense Minister  
A Liter Jelly?!

 

defense Minister  
shaved type in camouflage

 

So it's just awful.  
Squadron of pirates  
Our entire army will shut up  
In his belt.  
Tens of thousands of times  
They have weapons!!!  
Yes if we have all and all  
The needs of the army,  
We're still gonna be fucked up!!!

 

President

 

And if Tomahawk,  
Saturn or Iskander?

 

defense Minister

 

So it's all bullshit,  
We will about fifty,  
And there their three hundred  
Us in hi, roll out  
At once!!!  
How much do we know about the power of the squadron?  
Suddenly "poplar" they have,  
Il "Mace"?  
And can even "great Satan"?  
Then the end of us  
Full!!!

 

President

 

This is a bad thing.  
Who wants to speak?

 

Gets the Minister of internal Affairs

 

Minister

 

I declare honestly,  
That need to to pirates  
To send people!

 

President  
interested

 

You have someone.  
In view?

 

Minister

 

Two there is.

 

President

 

Means so.  
defense Minister  
Army to start  
Increase.  
Find those who are in a short time  
We build ships  
And planes.  
I'll give the money.  
And you…  
Appeals to the Minister of internal Affairs  
Depart  
To your people.  
And me, as bring!

 

The meeting ends. All divergent.

 

Six hours after the meeting. Huge dump on the outskirts of town. Rolled man of about forty in terrible rags crouched behind a dumpster. And suddenly in the trash lands two black cars. From there fall out a few standard-looking gentlemen in black suits and glasses.

 

Initial

 

We're looking for a spy.

 

Man

 

You just  
My dinner off  
Banished…  
But however…  
Anyway.  
And for what  
Got my  
Spy?

 

Second

 

Your name?

 

Man

 

Bum.  
James Bum.

 

Third

 

You're welcome,  
Into the car.

 

They put him in the car and take him away. At the same time similar cars stop on a dump of cars. And out of them are gentlemen in black.

 

Initial

 

We're looking for Dean Kerosene!

 

Voice   
from the depth of the landfill

 

And that kind  
You need  
From him?

 

Second

 

To see you  
President!

 

Voice

 

Then okay!

 

Comes a man of about thirty-five. Skinhead in a baggy oiled overalls.

 

Third

 

Let's go you  
With us!

 

An hour later both are sitting in the office of the President.

 

President

 

So.  
You, Mr. Bum.   
And Mr. Kerosene.  
The challenge I give you.  
Find and network rooms  
Of Captain Harlock.  
You, Mr. Bum!  
You're agent 111 now.  
Three units.  
Your status —  
Born killer!  
And you, Mr. Kerosene,  
Now the agent 010.  
You can go.


	22. 21

The Senator's mansion from the party of canned James Moriarty. In the elegantly furnished living room is a production meeting. Moriarty-a fragile short black-haired man of thirty years in a black suit — sits lazily lounging in a chair. Suddenly, the quiet buzz of the meeting interrupts the sudden ringing of the phone.

 

Moriarty.  
pick up the phone

 

Yeah?  
WHAT-OH?!

 

All present shudder.

 

Moriarty.  
closing the tube with a palm

 

Everybody's free.  
answers  
If it's a lie.,  
I'll find you  
And the skin will tear off  
Alive!!!  
Oh, want to meet?!  
Royal Inn at seven.  
Me?  
Then half an hour.  
Parodi road. twenty-six.  
puts the up, quite  
Excellent opportunity  
Sit down and discard  
Sir Mike from the pedestal.  
Me in possession of only  
Santa - Ana — Jones  
Did not reach them.

 

After half an hour in the mansion there is a woman. All in black and face black veil. The owner meets the guest and escorts to the private office.

 

Moriarty.  
sitting in a chair

 

Sit down  
And say,  
What precisely from me  
You want?

 

Woman  
taking off the veil

 

My name is  
Irene Adler.  
And I want revenge!

 

Moriarty.

 

Who?

 

Adler

 

Holmes.

 

Moriarty.

 

Senior or Junior?

 

Adler

 

Junior.

 

Moriarty.

 

Then I'm in.  
Just me.  
Resentment at the older  
From Holmes.  
And in fact,  
They are both my  
Order are weary!

 

Adler  
worried and angry

 

I'm a Junior ready to kill!  
But if I get it  
Naked  
And in the blood.  
Humiliated and insulted,  
Crucified, bound  
Heartbroken…  
And the girl with him it will be here!  
Yes, God sees! Nobody's gonna judge me here!  
I'll beat her and torture her,  
Until she tears of not will descend…  
Then I kill. Severely.  
With pleasure…  
After Holmes, I'll cut my heart out.  
And cut off the head,  
So that…

 

Moriarty.

 

... to send.  
Commendable.

 

Adler

 

We need to frame them.  
So,  
So as not to have laundered they forever.

 

Moriarty.

 

There are no problems.  
Have in mind.  
I'll call.  
dial  
While you pour yourself  
For a drink — or coffee,  
Tea, or maybe brandy  
Or rum…

 

Through the hour there is a long, thin man intelligent species. In a beige suit. The gray hair. Hairstyle neat. A thin gold pince-nez. But it has a horribly repulsive.

 

Man  
looking at the Adler

 

Fucking with experience…  
Lady…  
Handcuffs and a whip —  
Element your…

 

Moriarty.

 

Quite,  
Charlie Knussen.  
Now she  
Works  
With me.

 

Charlie

 

Okay.  
What is the purpose of this meeting?

 

Moriarty.

 

How can the Holmes  
Revenge?

 

Charlie  
thoughtfully

 

Well.  
Let's see.  
Senior had the link  
With this lady  
nods at Adler  
Then they are great,  
With scandal quarreled.  
He went to the island.  
There are no ladies, but in deeds…  
And the island when it flourished  
And thrives.

 

Adler

 

And the youngest?

 

Charlie

 

No file.  
He was here,  
But ... no scandals.  
And I have nothing to cover,  
I have no cards.

 

Adler  
furiously

 

Kill him!!!

 

Moriarty.

 

Senior —  
In Santa Anna-Jones!  
And the younger-is unknown.  
We're not going.  
And send people,  
Which for money  
Kill, blow up  
And raped  
Anyone!

 

Adler

 

Whatever you say,  
James!

 

Moriarty.

 

Means so.  
All the homes.  
I'll hire people.,  
Which Junior  
Smite!!!

 

Charlie

 

Dangerously!

 

Adler

 

Perfectly.  
But the body to me!

 

Moriarty.

 

Take into account.


	23. 22

Azure clear sky above the sea. Above the clouds soars, thoroughly redesigned, Brigantine " Carbuncle Mazarin."  
Sherl's sitting in the cabin. He's wearing black jeans and boots. Wheat hair tied with black bandana. He's without a shirt. John in blue jeans, red checkered shirt and brown boots is fiddling about remote on governance.

 

Sherl

 

I still believe  
Unable,  
That to us  
Someone joined.

 

John

 

So it's an honor  
Does not belong to the ship,  
And the captain.  
And his manner to wage  
Affairs in the air of the sea.

 

Sherl

 

We weren't.  
Week.  
You let them.  
Ship our remaking?!  
No. Commendable.  
It became comfortable,  
For us and for the guys  
And Martha both. 

 

John

 

They have a mechanic  
Turn out.  
He offered.  
We all tried.

 

Sherl

 

Thanks for that.  
And let us only two in the sky,  
But we do.  
What is seen on the screens?

 

John

 

Quietly in the sky…  
No. Billeting.  
I can see the plane.  
He flies low so,  
It's like hiding.…

 

Sherl

 

Turn on the depth scanner  
And thermal…  
Find out what the target is?  
And what's the cargo?

 

John

 

Already included.  
Let's see.  
Um

 

Sherl

 

What do you see?

 

John

 

People on the plane.  
And apparently.  
A lot of them there.  
Stuffed so,  
Like herring in a barrel…

 

Sherl  
jump

 

Slaver.  
John!  
Raise the team.  
Stay on course.  
I'll take it!

 

John

 

Free?

 

Sherl

 

Elementarily.


	24. 23

Brigantine has a decent speed, and she soon overtakes a huge shabby cargo plane. On the proposal to surrender the pilots refused, trying to get away. But Brigantine begins to literally squeeze the plane to the ground. Finally, the plane lands on the sandbank of a small island, and Brigantine is brought into the azure waters of the lagoon.

 

Sherl  
commands

 

Graham!  
Them wings shot off,  
But so, to  
Motors not have suffered!!!

 

Greg is taking orders. And here is the plane forever deprived of the opportunity to fly.

 

Sherl

 

Both Martha's  
And Jamie.  
You stay on the ship!  
Ever need-  
Call!  
Rest —  
After me!!!

 

Land on the shore and approach the aircraft. Greg climbs to the cockpit. From there, the muzzle of the gun is shown. Shot. Greg's falling. Around the earth it picks up Gelled.

 

Gelled

 

Captain!  
Greg's down!

 

Greg

 

A little hurt!  
Nonsense.

 

Sherl  
bawls

 

A Ah-pay quickly  
The hatch opened!!!  
And gave up!!!  
Baby Jack!!!  
Let's turn  
In the cockpit!!!

 

Pilots open the hatch and surrender to the mercy of the winner.

 

Sherl  
looking into the dark interior of the aircraft

 

Is there anyone here?  
Come out alive!!!

 

From the plane, falling and overlook a lot of girls. Some of them are dressed decently, some-easier, and some-in rags

 

Sherl

 

Oh My God!  
Are you out?

 

One of the girls

 

There... inside…  
Two in the rush.  
For three days…  
All are delusional,  
Moan,  
Cry…  
But count  
On such luck,  
We couldn't!  
Thank you very much!

 

Sherl

 

Help your neighbor  
Our duty.  
While swimming in the sea.  
And you will help soon.  
beckoning Greg and Jack  
Okay, guys!  
Go on the plane  
Take there patients  
And to us, under the wing  
Martha Jones  
Carry.  
Clearly?

 

Guys

 

It is clear, captain!

 

Go on a plane, render out two girls — one small and the second bigger. Bring them to Brigantine.

 

Sherl  
John

 

Call your friends!  
Let it race  
Here at all then!

 

John

 

Okay!


	25. 24

Sherl ties up the pilots, pulls them into the bushes and starts questioning them. Stewart, Gelled carefully inspect the ship.

 

Sherl

 

Come on, admit it.,  
Gads,  
Who hired you?

 

Chief pilot

 

Under the mask the face  
Hided,  
And you think you're cool?  
You're a damn competitor — …

 

Copilot

 

... maybe a pirate.  
But this is nonsense.  
You can touch us  
Not you can never!  
All your bits of card…  
WE THE PEOPLE MORIARTY!  
So shudder.  
And fuck off!!!

 

Sherl  
Be calm

 

I don't give a shit,  
Who Fucks you!!!  
You have the latest it comes  
A day in the life.  
So ... better.  
Admit  
Frankly.

 

Chief pilot

 

You stupid?  
Moriarty is behind us!

 

Sherl

 

Fuck me.  
If you survive,  
Moriarty pass.,  
To make him kiss me  
Anal…

 

Copilot

 

Who are you?

 

Sherl  
with a jeer

 

I just said so…

 

Here to beach, docks, a huge red-and-yellow Brigantine. On the nose it has a huge flower of a sunflower. On the shore flies a bunch of assorted people. One — in the black suit - is beginning to write pretzel about girls. The second-a huge Jock in swimming trunks - rushes to the plane. Sherl catches the second captain of the Brigantine. This is a live moving guy in a white t-shirt, blue breeches, sandals and a gray wicker hat.

 

Sherl

 

The victims here  
Slave trade.  
Their need to all send  
On houses.

 

Captain

 

Perfectly.  
We feed everyone.  
Frankie the plane pluck…

 

Sherl

 

There are pilots tied to the tree.  
On me-their need to undress  
And to the buoy.  
And let them swim…  
On... fuck you....

 

Captain

 

We hand them over.  
Il in slavery sell.

 

Sherl

 

That's a good idea.  
We're leaving.


	26. 25

Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin" takes off from the waves in the blue sky behind Cumulus clouds. Sherl's on her way to the medical Bay by Martha. Suitable for beds of patients.

 

Sherl

 

One quite still  
Child.  
The second-nice…

 

Martha

 

Ah, Sherl.  
She is a Chimera.  
Her name is Sasha.  
She just needs to sleep.  
I gave her medicine.  
Then we'll bring her home.  
And the second... all's delirious, delirious,  
Moans…  
I do not know.

 

Sherl  
bends down to young girl

 

Tell me, who are you?

 

Girl  
in unconsciousness

 

Doctor! Watch out!!!  
Daleks are coming…  
Yeti! Yeti!!!  
The Cybermen here... …  
Ay-ay-ay!!!  
Doctor!!!

 

Sherl

 

I do not understand.  
All right.  
Sorry to hear that.  
already on the threshold of, smirking  
The whole squadron.  
Two ships —  
"Carbuncle Mazarin" +  
"Sunny»

 

In the meantime, agents Bum and Kerosene safely settled helpers in lousy steam boat plying between the Islands and probed the soil to get at the pirate squadron.

 

\- You know?  
What do pirates have?!

 

\- Where!!!  
So what?

 

— Yes, hell of a SYSTEM!!!

 

\- What?

 

— Yes, different.  
"Road", "Slope", " Screen»,  
And "Rezeda", "Goboy", " Bayan»,  
And there and "Field" and JV,  
"Rowan", "Body", and " Buran»  
"Saturn", "Uranus", "Footwear", "Tick»  
"Phantasmagoria", and "Bug".  
And "Butterfly", and " Silence»,  
And "Bulava", and "Satan".  
And here "Slingshot", and " Levkoy»,  
Plus "Mallow", "Shark", "Stork", " Parrot»  
And also "Baby", "Fat" and " Smile" *…

 

\- What's this?

 

\- It's The SAM-anti-aircraft missile system,  
Missiles, planes and ships…

 

— No. With the pirates  
We can't fight!!!


	27. 26

Defence Minister meets with the President two days later.

 

President

 

How are you?

 

defense Minister

 

Aaaii.  
The army is in the shit.  
And don't tell me,  
What are these buggers fucking,  
Are at with someone to fight!!!  
jumps up on its feet and makes couple of sloppy PA  
Tight tights!!!  
Thank you, that not in pack,  
We do not tolerate deprivation and pitching!!!  
That's how we leg  
Throw up,  
And ruzhetso the little finger  
Push.  
And shoot, but so,  
So the manicure didn't hurt!!!  
These warriors have seen in a coffin!!!  
And then turn a hundred and forty degrees.…  
Yes, I have a lazy bunch…  
I will quickly retrain!!!  
And these gays... They don't fight  
Im only in to check!!!!  
Yes on at such an army…  
Everything in glamour, rhinestones, gloss…  
And in this you and to blame!!!

 

President

 

And what?

 

Minister

 

Sitting here on the spot  
On my own…  
What's his name?  
Mr. von Serdyuk!!!  
He was your friend  
And SWAT, and the godfather!!!  
He stole everything!!!  
Catch and ask —  
Where he the money and weapons cases?

 

President

 

He was sitting…

 

Minister

 

Yep.  
On the beach of distant Islands  
And drinking a cocktail…

 

President

 

And gays, too, people…

 

Minister

 

Get some dick on a platter.…

 

President

 

But, but... I'll ask without the Mat!  
This is not the speech of a Democrat!

 

Minister

 

But how can that be!!!  
What's the point of the fawn!!!  
Let us so sit  
And wait for us to be taken out…  
In the cemetery.  
Those pirates.  
Weaponry such…  
That better to leave them alone!!!  
There Are "Birch", "Poplar", " Spruce»  
"Variant", "Goat", "Fly", " Blizzard»  
As well as "Tulip", "Glass", "Vortex" and " Shaft»  
"Kale", "Bassoon", " Ball»,  
"Courier", "Metis", "Mulatto", "Barrier", " Zoo»,  
«Pipe»  
But the list was not full,  
Although there is still - "Star", "Compass", "Hearth", " Arrow»  
And "The Castle", "Radan", "Wave"!!!

 

President  
in horror

 

And that such  
Is that it?

 

Minister

 

Yes, all... that the army stole!!!!  
And God knows whom sold!!!!  
Yes, we peep and did not have time  
How we're all gonna get bombed.  
Was peace and Paradise,  
And will be death…  
Or do you want to die?

 

President  
hastily writing something

 

Here is you order  
Give.  
You make the army your own!  
The spirit strengthen,  
Ferocity  
And all that.

 

Minister

 

This is the case.  
Now I will.  
For the army I can safely!!!  
Soon, but I swear to you,  
That would put a strain on soldiers all the filth!!!  
And the army will be a reliable and cool!!!  
Pirates will win then!!!

 

Departs.


	28. 27

The sky over Santa-Blue. The seaplane is about to land. In the cockpit — Sherl and John, in the passenger cabin - Martha.

 

Sherl

 

Ah as  
Are you busy?

 

John  
embarrassed.

 

With whom?

 

Sherl

 

Come on.,  
The whole island knows,  
That you're in love  
That girl.,  
That we saved!

 

John.

 

So you're Donna Bubles.  
You mean?  
That is all right.

 

Sherl

 

She told you,  
In captivity, these turned out to be?

 

John

 

She's not even here.  
She's far away,  
Come here.  
Its planet ate  
Creature…  
Nitsche Nado.  
They are only with the mother escaped,  
But mother died of fever,  
But she was caught  
This creature.

 

Sherl

 

Well, now.  
That is all right.

 

John

 

You never told me.,  
Why did we move here?

 

Sherl

 

I want to marry  
On Martha Jones.  
Want her brother to show  
And fix that,  
Yes and you would not seriously impair would  
Learn.  
And after that  
Will return we back  
And Sasha, we will return home.  
announces on the loudspeaker  
Now we'll land.  
In Porto Santa blue!

 

And at this time in Skistar scandal erupted. A small, but strong.

 

Moriarty.

 

So. What's the deal?  
Where did the organization send you?  
It was an order  
Clearly formulated!!!  
To get a hundred girls  
For beauty salons!!!  
What's so complicated?!

 

Representative

 

Nothing…  
But you us, too, let,  
When the ship someone  
Hit  
And the cargo seized alive!!!  
Now dangerous this path…

 

Moriarty.

 

So choose you the other!!!!  
What am I paying you?  
For what you're telling me,  
That we would fail?!

 

Representative

 

We understand.  
But paths are closed.  
On land — a gang of Monkeys  
We're satisfied with the flasks.  
At sea - Bird gang trades  
And our valuable cargo takes.  
And the air now even a downright  
Don't know who…

 

Moriarty.

 

Me all of this on dick  
I pay you,  
And you have to justify  
My hope,  
Otherwise —  
You'll be in jail!!!  
You clear?

 

Representative  
a forced smile

 

Extremely, Mr. M  
inwardly  
"With you to mess dangerously!»

 

Departs


	29. 28

Mycroft's mansion in Santa- Anna- Jones. French house in colonial style. Exquisite, a little heavy. Two-story pink-white, with unchanged columns on the porch and a wide veranda. In a spacious and bright, thanks to three huge Windows, sitting room three. Mycroft Holmes - in a white shirt, black trousers and home shoes. He impressively collapsed on a Vienna chair and methodically eats foie Gras with figs. Sitting in front of Sherl in a black shirt, black trousers, ankle boots — picks in gumbo. On the left sits a cropped John in a checkered red shirt, green jeans and swamp boots, silently eating baked potatoes. To The Right Is Martha Jones. She's wearing a light white dress. She eats grilled trout exquisitely.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Brother.  
Tell me how you feel,  
Why did you come?

 

Sherl  
looking up from the food

 

I brought my bride.  
You were with her yesterday  
Said.  
And I want us to be married.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Commendable.  
I see you took it.  
For the minds.  
And this friend of yours,  
Watson John,  
Is he reliable?

 

Sherl

 

Yes.  
From scrapes rescued  
Always.  
And save  
Until now!  
All right,  
John?

 

John  
as he ate hastily

 

Yes.  
I confirm that.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Good.  
Then imagine.  
I care.  
I will try  
Find all  
And this holiday to beat  
Should all.  
You're my brother.  
Only  
That's why I have to try.  
First of all. Martha, you're lucky  
To the fashionista.  
Then ... you go to the address  
Joplin Avenue, four.   
John and you will be dressed.  
I'll take care of the priest and the place.

 

Sherl

 

Thank.  
Finish your Breakfast  
And let's go.

 

An hour later, everyone travels to the specified addresses.

 

In the evening, the brothers sit in a dark living room with electric candles and drink sweet cherry from the personal cellars of sir Mike.

 

Sir Mike.  
wonders

 

Where's Martha?

 

Sherl  
savoring, drinks

 

Sleeps.  
She was tired during the day.

 

Sir Mike.

 

And John?

 

Sherl

 

Said ... will come  
Later.  
He met a friend,  
In the service of the former.

 

Sir Mike.

 

I see.

 

Silently use the wine. Suddenly you hear a hesitant knock at the door.

 

Sherl

 

I'll go ... open.  
That's possible,  
This is John's back.

 

Goes to the door. Discovers. On the threshold, pale John, who hesitantly clinging to the jamb.

 

Sherl  
cheerfully

 

John?!  
Are you drunk?  
Like a pig?

 

John  
with a weakening voice

 

Wounded ... me…

 

and falls to the hands of Sherl`s.

 

The lost gaiety, tears on the shirt. On the left side of the chest a huge stab wound, from which blood sprays

 

Sherl

 

BROTHER!!!  
HURRY UP AND COME HERE!!!  
WE HAVE TROUBLE!!!

 

Sir Mike is popping up on the veranda and sees a frantic Sherl, which is holding a bloodied John.

 

Sherl  
in horror

 

Call the doctor  
Hurry!  
I'm Jonah.  
Save…

 

Sir Mike.

 

Fear,  
You can't save a friend.,  
Because the doctor  
Lives even 4000m2 as well as in Eagle - peak!  
And to there — forty miles!

 

Sherl  
he is already in complete shock

 

And no…  
Another…  
Nearby?

 

Sir Mike.  
thoughtfully

 

Eat.  
Three blocks.  
Lives one,  
He treats everyone for free.  
Try have him,  
And I meanwhile  
Send for the doctor!

 

Sherl

 

Get the car.  
I'll go and  
Jonah's here.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Have a nice trip!  
inwardly  
"I'm afraid you can't take him!»


	30. 29

A dark house that looks like a shack. Dark gaps of Windows. The car gently falls on the cobblestone pavement. Sherl gets out himself and pulls out a motionless John.

 

Sherl  
driver

 

Don't wait.  
When I get back —  
In the backseat  
Blood…  
swallow hard  
John's…

 

The driver nods and flies away. Sherl carrying in his arms the body of John, comes to the door of the house. They're swinging.

 

Voice  
from the darkness

 

Come here!

 

Sherl

 

Where?  
It's fucking dark!!!

 

Voice

 

Now.

 

In the dark, tiny flashes of white light. Sherl goes on it and soon goes into a small room. All lighting is fire in the fireplace. Not far from the fireplace there is a small bench covered with woolen cloth. Next to her stands a man in a black cloak with a hood.

 

Man  
points on the bench

 

Put it here.  
And he sit there…  
At the table.

 

Sherl  
John stacks

 

You save him?

 

Man

 

We are with you  
The brotherhood did not drink.  
Sit down and not bother.

 

Sherl  
flopping around on a hard chair

 

Save him, please!!!  
I'll pay.

 

Man

 

Silent.  
I'm flying.

 

Sherl  
nervous, notices the mug on the table and drinks

 

He's my best friend —   
Only.  
And he is in love.

 

Man  
examining the dying

 

You blockhead!  
It's not water!  
And the rum was!  
hems  
Now get some sleep,  
I'll save him.

 

Sherl falls into a pleasant languor and, balancing on the verge of sleep, sees that over John burns warm white glow. Sherl's passed out.

 

Wakes up and looks around. It's in the bedroom. In its own. At my brother's house. Realizing this, Sherl jumped out of bed, but here comes brother.

 

Sherl  
scaredly

 

Where's John?  
How is he?

 

Sir Mike.

 

with John  
Everything is OK.  
He's asleep.

 

Sherl  
perplexedly

 

And I as here…

 

Sir Mike.

 

That healer.  
Brought you back.  
Said that  
It's gonna be okay.  
And to hand had instructions  
This.  
pulls out of his pocket a tight Bud of white rose

 

Sherl  
by accepting

 

What does that mean?

 

Sir Mike.

 

I do not know.  
The healer said,  
When the buds will change color,  
He will return again  
Look after you.

 

Sherl

 

Thanks.  
I'm John.  
I'll go and see,  
As it is there!

 

Sir Mike.

 

Go


	31. 30

John is asleep in bed. Sherl was sitting next to me, looking at the other. Timidly since enters Martha.

 

Martha

 

What's the matter?

 

Sherl  
silently

 

Yesterday someone  
Jonah was attacked.  
And wounded.  
He almost died.  
But it was saved…

 

Martha  
approaches and examines John

 

Professionally.  
Even a scar…  
Although. Remained.  
Thin strip.  
Are you sure,  
Sherl, what's John`s  
Wounded yesterday?

 

Sherl  
look up

 

I saw the blood,  
I felt a beating  
John's Hearts.  
And here is now…  
He's alive.

 

Martha

 

Well.  
I believe.  
I'll go cook.  
Light breakfast.

 

Departs.

 

Half an hour after Martha leaves, John wakes up. He's gone crazy looks around and notices of Sherl sitting near the bed. Sherl is sitting, hunched over and covering his face with his hands.

 

John  
filled with tenderness

 

Sherl?

 

Sherl shudders, takes her face and looks at the other. Long look.

 

Sherl  
tremulous voice

 

John!  
How are you?  
What was that?  
What do you remember?

 

John  
hesitation

 

I walked down the street.  
And I see ahead  
There are two types.  
And hear I, that one said  
-Look at some idiot.  
Goes. Here it is a gift  
Holmes will.  
I stopped.  
One grabbed me by the throat,  
And the second knife I smelled it.  
And says, gross smirking,  
\- You, boy, you don't know.  
Holmes, but you'll take our gift!  
And knife me in the chest thrust.  
covers eyes  
Then I remember…  
Your face and tears in your eyelashes…  
Then the light ... the warm white light.

 

Sherl  
stretches his hand to John, but jerks

 

I was so afraid for you.,  
Afraid I'd lose you.,  
overcame himself and stroked John in the face with the back of his hand  
But this doctor,  
Who is he... I don't know  
You returned he  
Towards life…

 

John  
hugs Sherl

 

I'm glad I'm your friend!  
And I love you for that!  
Ah, and now…  
We need those bastards.  
Find…

 

Sherl  
slightly stunned

 

... and try.


	32. 31

After an hour. Lounge. Sir Mike is going to work. Sherl is sitting at a table, immersed in his thoughts.

 

Sir Mike.

 

I agreed.  
The wedding will take place  
In the Church of St. Anne,  
Sunday, one hour.  
And celebration this will be  
For all, for us…  
Hey, brother, you hear?

 

Sherl  
hard to swim out of doom

 

Yeah?  
Oh, no.  
Forgive.  
Mused.  
Thank you for your concern.  
Where are you?

 

Sir Mike.  
with sarcasm

 

Actually…  
To work!

 

Collects the briefcase, gets up and walks to the door. Sherl follows him with his gaze, but suddenly recollecting himself, jumps up, catches up with brother and grabs his hand.

 

Sherl

 

Brother!  
Wait!

 

Sir Mike.  
discontentedly

 

What's wrong?

 

Sherl

 

I was thinking.  
John said,  
That he gave the gift.  
Perhaps this is a threat to us…  
And we want to kill.

 

Sir Mike.

 

No. You?  
Hardly.  
And me?  
That's possible.  
But need to cautiously  
Find out everything.  
For here I am God and king  
On the island of St. Anne.  
But I wouldn't be too hot.…

 

Outside the window there is a muffled roar. In panic, birds fly from the trees. The Windows rattled Windows.

 

Sherl

 

Explosion?

 

Sir Mike.

 

I need in city of!  
I'll drive myself.

 

Sherl

 

But I'll go with you!  
cries  
John!!!  
Martha watch out!!!  
But the hero itself is not operational!!!

 

John  
responds

 

Run!  
I'll protect the house.

 

Brothers jump into the car and go to the city.

 

In city of is happening the next. City hall blown up. Lots of debris, dust. Curious onlookers, policemen and the orderlies. Holmes car pulls up when pulled out of the ruins of the assistant mayor. Sir Mike jumps out of the car and runs up to him.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Oh, my God!!!  
What's the matter?

 

Mr. Holmes.  
noticing your boss

 

This is you, mayor. …  
Yes, that's the problem... …

 

Sir Mike.

 

What did you see?  
And ... blood you have  
On the head and on the hand.  
You urgently need  
To the hospital!!!

 

Mr. Holmes.

 

Now…  
It was a man. Forty-five years.  
He was dressed like Docker, but  
His hands were scarred.  
But these scars were on the back of the palms.  
Most likely the Amateur fights  
And professional fighting fist.  
Face major. Rounded, but in the jaw wide.  
Eyebrows thin, color hog bristles.  
Small green eyes. On the left eye big barley.  
Lips fat and skinny. The ears are round and small.  
The nose is loose with blue streaks.  
Drinking pros.  
Lys, no ... quick shave. From ukha right  
To the collarbone — scar fine for about a month.  
He entered the city hall, said:  
\- I heard the mayor decided.  
To become married, so a gift to him.  
I thanked him, put the box  
She was foot on fit at forty inches tall  
And went to him to pour,  
When he came back ... he was gone.  
I went out on the porch ... his nowhere…  
Wanted to go back... and this explosion  
lose consciousness

 

Sir Mike.

 

Brother. Do you remember?

 

Sherl

 

Yes. And I'll tell,  
That this asshole  
In the crowd I can't see.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Not long he  
Will be free.  
I promise.


	33. 32

Resurrection. The hour of the day. All decorated with flowers and garlands. The whole town cheers. In the Church of St. Anne wedding begins. Full temple of guests. Solemn music sounds. And the temple itself - the rapid elegant and airy. There are a lot of light, and images of saints in this world seem alive, and painted angels tremble wings

 

Priest

 

Did you come here voluntarily  
And you want to do freely  
Marital Union?

 

Sherl   
dressed in a black suit.

 

Yes.

 

Martha  
in airy white dress

 

Yes

 

Priest

 

Are you ready to love  
And respect each other entire life?

 

Sherl 

 

Yes

 

Martha

 

Yes

 

Priest

 

Say the words of the oath.

 

Sherl 

 

I will love you  
And to honor you all the days  
Of my life.  
Me, William Thomas Sherlock Scott Holmes,  
I take you, Martha Jones, to my legal wife,  
To be with you  
And keep you,  
From this day forward.  
I promise to be faithful  
In good times and bad,  
Wealth and poverty,  
In sickness and in health,  
Until death do us part.

 

Martha

 

I will love you  
And honor you all the days of my life.  
I, Martha Jones, take you,  
William Thomas Sherlock Scott Holmes,  
My legal husband,  
To be with you  
And keep you,  
From this day forward.  
I promise to be faithful  
In good times and bad,  
Wealth and poverty,  
In sickness and in health,  
Until death do us part.

 

Priest

 

What God has joined together,  
Let no man divide.  
Marriage,  
Your prisoner,  
I am the authority of the Church  
Confirm and bless.  
In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy spirit.  
Amen.  
You can kiss the bride.

 

Sherl   
lifting the veil on the bride

 

Beloved.  
And kissing Martha.

 

The temple explodes with enthusiastic cries. On the newly minted newlyweds spilling rice, beans, and they happily run down the stairs straight into the open door of the white limousine of the air.

 

Sir Mike.  
has time whisper brother

 

The whole house is yours.  
And we the people  
We'll be out all night.  
And for health your to drink!!!

 

Sherl   
hastily

 

Thanks, bro.

 

Newlyweds get into the car and disappear into the blue sky.


	34. 33

Sir Mike's house. He is immersed in darkness. And the night surrounds him. Night, filled with light stars and twinkling fireflies. And on the second floor, a sacrament is performed in the matrimonial bedroom.

 

Sherl   
gently and slowly undressing Martha

 

You're so adorable.  
And gentle.  
And I love you  
Whole heart.

 

Martha  
undressing Sherl`s

 

You're so beautiful,  
Brave and reckless.  
But my heart will judge.

 

Sherl   
putting Martha on the bed

 

You simply a fairy tale…  
gently kisses her lips  
So sweet.  
begins to caress her

 

Martha  
answering the same

 

You're so tart,  
Like wine.  
You're sweet,  
Like marmalade

 

Sherl 

 

I'm glad.

 

Martha

 

Me too

 

But this time on the other side of town sits a truly screwy company. Indeed do, sit only two — sir Mike and John. The rest are all already lying on the floor.

 

Sir Mike.  
warmed up.

 

John ... Ik…  
Tell me how ... on spirit.…  
Admit it ... Ik.  
You love ... brother.  
My ... Ik?

 

John  
hardly thinking.

 

What do you mean?

 

Sir Mike.  
trusting hugging John

 

What do you mean?  
In the mix of that ... Ik  
That you his. IK…  
Into bed…  
Ik... to get  
Would not Ho ... Ha ... wanted?

 

John  
fist on the table

 

What, bro?!!!  
Your brother is my friend!!!  
Yes. The best!!!  
And I love him,  
But... as a friend!!!  
Let's leave these conversations!!!  
And drink still…

 

Sir Mike.  
giggles

 

Come on.…  
Ir  
Ska ... IK ... tell me the truth.  
You ... Stoll ... IK  
Don't worry ... …  
It... uh... eyes... clavicle... Ik  
Breasts?

 

John  
angrily

 

I'm just a friend…  
Let's leave this conversation  
drops head on the table and falls asleep.

 

Sir Mike.  
giggling and sipping wine

 

Yes brother ... IK  
Lucked…  
With the bride ... Ik ... with the wife…  
And with friend. IK  
Ik…


	35. 34

Moriarty's Office. Moriarty himself sits on the table and viciously swears at two intelligent wardrobe gentlemen

 

Moriarty.

 

I pay you,  
Thinking you can handle everything.  
And... Yes checking…  
You guys suck.  
Well  
Delano sighs  
I'll give you a chance.

 

One of the types

 

What is it?

 

Moriarty.

 

Two loads will be on time.  
One from here,  
The second — from Little-Kupak.  
Hence the cargo will go  
With sugar, salt, and coward.  
From Little - Kupak — hundred heads  
Divine innocent children  
For joy.  
But…  
Moriarty raises his finger  
Because this cargo  
Important to me,  
Because this cargo  
Valuable.  
You need to think wider.  
So ... for babies  
We need a trailer or a cargo ship.  
Children down, and on top of bales of goods.  
But we have to take everyone alive.

 

Second type

 

And if this…  
Suddenly?

 

Moriarty.

 

I'm not afraid of it.  
He's a coward.  
While there may be a competitor  
Or just a thief.  
Who knows what he did  
With our cargo?  
Maybe he sold them.  
Il slept,  
And after all killed?!

 

First class  
throws a newspaper on the table

 

He released them  
And all returned home.

 

Moriarty.  
takes a newspaper

 

HEADER  
"Saved girls thank  
Saviors of their»  
You bastard!  
Well.  
With the plane going  
Glider observer.  
And with a dry-cargo ship - boat.  
I want them to stay away,  
And simply look  
Who, where?

 

Types

 

We're in the clear.  
The cargo will go through  
Ten days.

 

Moriarty.

 

Perfectly.  
I'm waiting.  
And ... a little present.

 

Types

 

Everything's going to be OK.

 

depart


	36. 35

Green-Pearl-Rock. The entire team gathered on a ship plus to it on ship runs round enthusiastic Chimera. There are no Sherl, Martha, John and Donna. They are in the house, in the living room. Sherl - in black trousers, black shirt and black boots Martha — in white trousers, a white lace blouse with a turn-down collar. On her feet are soft suede boots, on his head a broad-brimmed hat. John - in black jeans, plaid shirt and boots. Donna is wearing a heavy wine-colored silk dress on the floor.

 

Sherl  
gently

 

I understand Donna,  
That you don't want to stay home.  
But it would be better,  
If you get used to it.

 

Donna

 

And that then Martha  
Forgot on the ship?

 

Sherl

 

She's our doctor.

 

John  
interfere

 

Don't worry, Donna.  
We'll be back here soon.  
I promise.

 

Donna  
uncertainly

 

I do not know…  
I fear, not many  
External horrors,  
And nightmares,  
Which is inside me.  
Nightmares,  
Related to that compound,  
That struck my world.

 

John

 

Yeah, you said…  
Nitsche Nado!

 

Donna

 

And Finally Narada…

 

Sherl  
turning to John.

 

So ... maybe you  
Stay?

 

John

 

No.  
I just know in my heart,  
That you're gonna need me.  
Wait a minute.  
approaches Donna and starts whispering to her.

 

Martha

 

Look at them,  
What a lovely couple!

 

Sherl  
gently kissing her

 

Agreed,  
Darling!

 

John  
approaching the Sherl

 

Everything's normal.  
I talked to her.  
Gave the addresses of the vendors and merchants.  
She's gonna wait for us.  
But in the meantime get used to  
What's happening.

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

All right. Donna Bubles.  
We go swimming.  
See you in a week.  
Maybe sooner!  
out of the house, dragging Martha and John

 

Donna   
waves them following

 

See you soon!  
My friends!!!  
To all of you was great!!!  
And the wind was a tailwind!!!


	37. 36

Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarini" swims quietly in the blue sky. Sherl, John and Sasha are on the captain's bridge.

 

Sherl  
moving the map to it

 

Come on, Sasha, show us ,  
Where is the island of your dreams?  
More simply,  
Where's home?

 

Sasha  
carefully reviewing the map

 

So here it is.  
pokes finger at  
Only you here  
with insult  
Written  
«Unknown land.»  
Why?

 

Sherl  
gently

 

See, baby.  
Perhaps, on homeland`s,  
No one ever sailed.

 

Sasha  
fawn

 

Not yet!  
Where did we come from then?

 

John  
measuring distance

 

For couple of days,  
Yes on the wind…  
We will get there.

 

Sherl

 

Flown.

 

Two days later Brigantine hangs over a huge curly cloud. Around this cloud, the azure sea with white horses.

 

Sherl

 

Offer will crash  
And from the sea to the shore mooring.

 

John

 

Agreed.

 

Brigantine is brought, and the whole team sees the extraordinary beauty of the island — bright green, with lots of meadows, forests, and above all the splendor rises a rocky plateau, leaving the tip of the cloud. But the path to the island is blocked by a maze of rocks sticking out of the water.

 

John  
thoughtfully

 

We cannot pass.

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Pass,  
After all, only the brave  
And reckless  
All on shoulders.  
I entry can find the money.  
I'll take the helm now.

 

Brigantine, gracefully maneuvering between the rocks, swims towards the shore. Here comes the shore. You can see a small settlement. All residents of the town stand silently on the pier and look at the approaching ship. Brigantine throws an anchor. The boat is separated from the ship. In it, Cheryl, John and Sasha. The boat sticks to the pier. The crowd is silent chimeras from one side and three on the other. But then out of the crowd popping up modestly dressed woman. It with a short growl rushes to John. His instinctive cover is Sherl.

 

Woman  
growls

 

How dare you!!!  
Come back here again!!!  
I'll tear you to shreds!!!!

 

Sasha

 

MOM!!!  
MOMMY!!!  
rushes to her  
YOU DON'T SHOUT AT THEM!!!!  
THEY SAVED ME!!!!

 

Woman  
hugs Sasha

 

My daughter!!!  
You're alive!!!  
You're back!!!  
Are you sure,  
That they can be trusted?

 

Sasha

 

Yep.  
They saved all the girls.  
Then they healed me.  
And here is home delivered.

 

Woman  
suited to guys

 

Excuse me,  
That you I'm so nervous!!!  
I'm Mrs. Silverstein.  
The mother of this fidgets.  
Walk into the house  
I will treat you.

 

Sherl  
saluting her

 

I'm Sherl Smaug.  
John, my friend.  
Can we call everyone?  
They, too,  
Saving your daughter?

 

Mrs. Silverstein.  
smiling

 

Naturally,  
Call everyone.  
We have joy today.  
Today will be a feast.  
And after-elders  
You will be rewarded.

 

Sherl  
embarrassed.

 

Fully.  
Enough for the eyes.

 

Mrs. Silverstein.  
jokingly threatens him with a finger

 

But, but…  
With the elders arguing  
We can't.  
I don't advise you.

 

Sherl  
confusedly he was smiling

 

Well.


	38. 37

Brigantine flies over highly layered clouds. On captain's bridge two — Sherl and John. Sherl lies in the captain's chair, stretching his legs and closing his eyes. On it lilac shirt, black jeans and black boots. John's sitting in the Navigator's chair. He dressed as usual-checkered green shirt, blue jeans and boots. The crew's messing around. The sky is empty and quiet.

 

John  
suddenly

 

Listen, Sherl.   
Ask you want  
About one thing…

 

Sherl  
without opening the eye

 

She's... important?

 

John

 

Very. For me.  
And for you…  
I don't know.

 

Sherl  
opening his left eye

 

Just ask.

 

John

 

When we with brother with your  
Drinking, asked me he,  
Am I in love with you?  
Do not make the heart beat  
Your eyes and neck and collarbones?  
I said you were my best friend!  
But does not give me all the rest,  
Your brother had  
Expression of such,  
As if he…

 

Sherl  
abruptly interrupting

 

Listen, John.  
I'll tell the story  
From my childhood.

 

John

 

I'm all ears.

 

Sherl  
sits on a chair and looks at each other

 

When I was a baby…  
I was a year old.  
I was kidnapped.…  
I don't know who…  
And five years I was in thrall to  
At them.  
And in five years brought me back.  
Mycroft set me free.  
I remember mom and dad.,  
They came to me from the porch.  
And brother…  
But you know, John, I'm his.  
Not remember.  
It seemed to me,  
That my brother me only  
Seven years older.  
But I was told,  
That he was over twenty.  
pauses, bites her lip  
There was something,  
But I don't remember…  
They called me poor baby.  
They said they freed me.  
Not my brother, cousin and father.  
And brother... how did…  
But the hatred of those,  
Who kidnaps children and virgins  
Inside me.…

 

John  
suitable to Sherl`s and hugs

 

Don't be afraid,  
Sherl. I'm gonna stay with you.  
As well as Martha and the boys.

 

Sherl  
burying John in the chest

 

I ... tried... later.  
Learn everything…  
My brother asked,  
Mom and dad.…  
But ... nobody told me.…  
Mother caressed,  
And pressed to itself, told:  
\- Poor boy!  
Forget about it.  
It was awful.  
Father was categorical  
'Forget it,' he said to me, — and my soul  
Don't poison.  
And brother ... he smiled,  
And said, that all forget it is time…

 

John  
stroking Sherl's shoulders

 

Calm.  
Everything's going to be OK.  
The story of the poisoning of life to you,  
Someday will have discovered,  
But you'll be ready for it!

 

Sherl  
exhale

 

Thanks, John.   
suspended  
Let's see,  
What's going on in heaven?

 

John

 

Yes, gladly.


	39. 38

Sherl stands near the helm, but the eyes are staring at the diamond ball the size of a soccer ball. On it sparkle splashes of the sun, filling the room of the bridge shining rainbows. John potters about devices.

 

John

 

Yep.  
I can see the plane!

 

Sherl

 

Let his image  
Bring him out.  
looks  
Um.  
He's too laid-back.  
So slow  
Flies, flies…  
John, take a look…  
On the sides.

 

John

 

Now.

 

Sherl  
thoughtfully

 

Why the elders of the Chimeras  
Us this balloon have handed?  
What they found out about me,  
When parting, he said…

 

John

 

What is it?

 

Sherl

 

That will I have  
Two meetings.  
Me and both will benefit…  
All right.  
Let's leave it.  
What you see on the horizon?

 

John

 

Behind this hydroplane  
Flying a biplane.  
About a mile…

 

Sherl

 

I see.  
Observer.  
Go upstairs.  
No.  
Come on now ease up.  
There's a big cloud.  
Dive into it.  
We'll go under the plane.  
I'm upstairs.  
departs

 

On upper deck. Sherl's talking to Greg. Above them flies a plane.

 

Sherl

 

Here is that, Grieg,  
Take a tool of labor  
And you burn in your belly  
The plane... the tiny hole.  
Do you understand the task?

 

Greg  
grinning

 

It's clear.  
Heat gun!  
Come to me, my friend.  
suited to gun and takes aim.  
So. So.  
Shoot!!!

 

The plane as flying and flying, but from the bottom of something began to pour.

 

Sherl  
screaming into the radio

 

John!!!  
Prepare the analyzer!!!

 

John  
responds

 

Already.

 

Sherl

 

So what?

 

John

 

You not gonna believe!!!  
It's heroin, cocaine and..."Coward."

 

Sherl  
squinted

 

Green!  
Blow it  
To edrene hair dryer!

 

Greg

 

There are no problems.  
Wait a minute, captain.

 

Aiming... and in a moment the plane disappears in a powerful explosion.

 

Sherl  
John`s

 

See what else  
Around is happening?

 

John

 

Look.

 

A mile from the blast site.

 

Observer plane.

 

Over?!

 

Tower

 

What's the matter?

 

Observer

 

The plane exploded.

 

Tower

 

How?!

 

Observer

 

Suddenly.

 

Tower

 

Fly.  
The report will provide  
In place.

 

Observer

 

Understand you.

 

On the Brigantine.

 

Sherl  
on the bridge

 

What, John?

 

John

 

We have a ship.  
And the boat.

 

Sherl

 

Perfectly.


	40. 39

The Brigantine preparing for the attack on the freighter.

 

Sherl  
commands

 

So.  
Delled!  
Come here!

 

Gelled

 

Yes, captain?!

 

Sherl

 

Come with me.

 

Goes with him in the hold and shows him a small strange its.

 

Sherl

 

Here, Delled.  
This is electromagnetic pulses.  
You're going to shoot  
On the boat.  
You blind him.…  
Indeed do, his implements.

 

Gelled

 

Super!

 

Sherl  
depart

 

All hope for you.

 

In Kubrick finds Jamie.

 

Sherl

 

Listen, honey.  
Scot.  
Would you like to dance  
The clouds look?

 

Jamie  
enthusiastically

 

Yes!

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Come over here.

 

Leads him to another room of the hold and sits down for an unusual car.

 

Sherl

 

When you I'd say  
— Let's go!  
You push that button!

 

Jamie  
sits down and is already shivering with anticipation

 

It's just class!!!

 

Sherl goes upstairs, along the way meets Greg and puts it to the second impulse gun. Then comes to the bridge.

 

Sherl

 

What's up, John?  
What kind of cargo is that?

 

John  
with wide eyes, he looks at Sherl

 

There are people.  
Right in the dry cargo holds.  
Where there are usually loads —  
Sugar, salt, millet, bales…

 

Sherl  
stone face 

 

So…  
swallow hard  
The people there are.  
Good.  
John, come down!!!  
Jamie, click here!!!  
Gelled, shoot the boat!!!  
And you, Grog, cut down all the top buildings.   
So that the body does not hurt!!!

 

Brigantine, shrouded in a natural and artificial cloud, begins to decline. It is half a mile from the dry cargo ship. He goes his own way, when suddenly all the superstructures on the deck explode. The dry cargo ship from which there was only a case, stops. White cloud, hiding Brigantine, envelops the cargo ship.  
Brigantine hangs over the still Smoking deck. Sherl jumps on it and starts knocking.

 

Sherl

 

Hey!  
Answer?!  
Are you alive?!  
stops, listens, then in the radio  
Green, prorege here the hatches!!!  
John, call your friends. ,  
Grey Hat Team!!!

 

Greg cuts a couple of hatches on deck; and the captain rushes to them. The sight he sees makes his heart freeze.

 

John  
seeing, that Sherl has stopped for on the edge of the hatch

 

Sherl?!  
What is it?  
in horror  
Are we late?

 

Sherl  
raise his head.

 

No

 

John  
see Sherl completely white face and on that face only his eyes

 

Sherl?!  
Sherl?  
What is it?

 

Sherl

 

There…  
Children…

 

John

 

What?!

 

Sherl  
gets back on its feet

 

There children…  
perplex  
What for?  
Who took  
To do such a thing?

 

John

 

Calm.  
Not far from here  
There is an island  
Under the name  
Grey-Rock.  
We'll send a ship there.  
And wait for friends.

 

Sherl

 

Yep.  
Agreed.  
I'll stay here.

 

John

 

Everything's in order.


	41. 40

Grey Rock — a small but heavily overgrown island with white sand and bushes and pineapples. Brigantine pulled the skeleton of a dry cargo ship on the shallows. Sherl jumped into the water and went to tap on the body.

 

Sherl  
radio.

 

Green, come on, you're here.  
Ashore.  
With the gun.  
You're gonna open up.  
This Bank  
And toddlers made there  
Produce.

 

After a couple of minutes, the cargo ship was opened and the shallowness was filled with happy kids from three to ten years. Sherl's sitting next to the cargo ship. Fits John

 

John  
sitting down next to me

 

All alive.  
Hundreds of them were there.  
Who was kidnapped,  
Someone was lured by dolls  
Toys…  
And the promise of a great life.

 

Sherl  
picking up on John's eyes

 

I ... look at them.  
And I have in psyche…  
It's getting ... uncomfortable.

 

John

 

You remember yourself?

 

Sherl

 

Yes.

 

John  
with conviction

 

We saved them.  
You after all, too, someone saved…  
A brother or a cousin…

 

Sherl

 

Saved?  
I'm not sure.

 

John  
cheerfully

 

And here is "Sunny".  
Rise, captain.  
Let's go to give  
All of the instructions.

 

Sherl talks to captain Sunny for half an hour; the rest of the team entertains the little one.

 

Captain

 

Come on, buddy!  
We'll get everyone home!!!  
Frankie from this trough  
Ship svarganit!!!  
smiles

 

Brigantine "Carbunkul Mazarini" leaves the island and goes home, leaving the children in the care of a cheerful team Gray Hat.

 

And this time, the second observer is talking with the tower.

 

Tower

 

Where are you?

 

Observer

 

On a rock  
Sit.

 

Tower

 

Where?

 

Observer

 

I ran aground.

 

Tower

 

How are you  
You sat there?  
Where's the ship?

 

Observer  
maliciously

 

All the shooters I have mad are gone  
Where the sea, where the land and where there is a horizon  
I couldn't find.  
What ship?  
He was covered with a white veil  
He just disappeared.

 

Tower

 

So what?

 

Observer

 

Remove  
You got me here,  
Please!!!

 

Tower

 

Wait.

 

Two days after all this happened. Moriarty's Office. He sits alone and reads the reports.

 

Moriarty.

 

What a nonsense!  
No one and nothing not saw,  
And both of the cargo was lost.  
One went to the pipe,  
The second — at all got lost.  
leaning back on the chair  
Oh shit!  
And I was left without a gift…  
hems  
I was a moron when I said no.  
From that gift…  
He would have been fifteen now  
Or twenty.  
He would be gentle, affectionate and loved  
And, knowing only me,  
I thought I was his family.  
And I'd petted him  
And kissed his neck and collarbone…  
And need to was this happen,  
That I succumbed to these persuasions.  
\- We need to give it up, or we're gonna have a debate.,  
Sense, talk…  
What good is that?  
What was the name of that gift?  
Shep? Shirley? Sherry?  
I do not remember, but I want again  
Him to re-embrace…  
closed his eyes and licked his lips.


	42. 41

Santa-Anna-Jones. Delightful velvet night. The mansion of sir Mike. The mayor sits on a rocking chair in a semi-dark living room; through the half-open Windows comes the dragonfly cicadas. Beside him on the table a bottle of wine, dark red almost black color, a glass and a plate of orange slices. Sir Mike swinging on the chair, a small SIP of wine relishes, sends in his mouth slices.

 

Sir Mike.

 

And as much as I wanted to savor  
Mouth-watering taste of magic lip,  
Oh! How would I taste the innocent  
Larynx, palate, tongue…  
Then hands, language... until…  
He's just in shock…  
Neck, chest, collarbone  
To caress...  
drinks the wine  
Yes... as I will remember,  
Her hand in my putting,  
Pulled me to the garden and the pond…  
Where I caressed you innocent,  
Teaching to swim or sitting down on a branch.  
I have done the neck and back,  
Belly and breast…  
And though parents did not leave for a minute,  
I was so close to you.  
But when you turned twelve,  
You became afraid of me and shun.  
sends a slice of orange into your mouth  
And what was that?  
Remember me this…  
The little that I just stole.  
And I began to extort money.  
Jim and I began to help.  
You ate so little, slept a lot,  
You haven't said a word in two years.  
Then you turned four.…  
I was with you in an empty apartment.  
And you forced finally  
I lick my end.  
What a gentle tongue  
Was have you!  
And I love,  
Did not rape,  
But Jim came.  
And I decided to pamper him.  
Then Charlie came over.…  
You were ours for two years.  
Then decided to I  
The family  
Punished enough.  
I brought you back.  
And now you're lost to me.  
You have a wife now…  
And there's no room for me.  
But I got you.  
My dear brother,  
Dear Sherlock!


	43. 42

After two days. The meeting with the President.

 

President  
throwing the newspaper on the table

 

Now, who told me,  
That our heroes have been transferred?  
Read everything  
And be proud, damn you!!!

 

Ministers pass each other Newspapers. There's huge headlines. "THE RESCUED GIRLS THANK THEIR SAVIORS!!" "KIDS: WE ARE GRATEFUL UNCLES!!»

 

***

 

"THE RESCUED GIRLS THANK THEIR SAVIORS!!»

 

Correspondent

 

Who saved you?

 

Nirula  
one of the saved

 

\- We were rescued from the plane first —   
The guys in the black Brigantine.  
They were all wearing masks,  
Pilots are tied up.  
Friends called  
And certainly some of their friends from the plane  
Welded ship  
And we were delivered  
Island-Blue-Bird.  
The Sheriff gave us shelter there.  
And food.  
And after you found all of our relatives  
And our families.  
We had two sick girls.…

 

Correspondent

 

Forgot about them?

 

Nirula

 

— No. Pick them  
The guys in the black Brigantine.

 

Correspondent

 

And where did they go?

 

Nirula

 

— So you find out for yourself…

 

Correspondent

 

\- We found these two.  
One back on homeland returned,  
Thanks to the guys from black Brigantine.  
The second called Cull-Pile.  
She said it was okay.  
That has found family and there will remain.  
So all all happened!

 

***

 

"KIDS: WE ARE GRATEFUL UNCLES!!»

 

Correspondent

 

\- What's your name, kiddo?

 

Child

 

My name is Orly.

 

Correspondent

 

\- You tell us, that with you happened?

 

Orly

 

— I played on the shore…  
Suddenly, uncle grabbed me  
And in ship — shoved.  
I started crying.  
And then…  
Uncle in the mask appeared  
And let us all ashore.  
And then other uncles flew in.  
And the whole ship to Wallow-Creek.  
Towed.

 

Correspondent

 

\- All the kids came home.  
Under the wings of frightened dads and moms!  
Long live the heroes!!!

 

***

 

finance Minister

 

It's beautiful.  
But here article there is.  
The leader of the Bird gang  
Didn't hesitate to give the newspaper an interview.  
I'll read some quotes.  
"We are honest pirates!  
Yes, we can Rob  
Trivia of all sorts of idiots,  
But kidnap children and virgins?!  
No, it's not our profile!  
So I'm telling you straight —  
We're not involved!»

 

President

 

I don't think it's the gang.  
But I want…  
You, the Minister of internal Affairs,  
Rock Dwayne, go yourself.   
Find these two ships  
And drag them to our side.  
I'll write orders.

 

home Secretary

 

Good.


	44. 43

Azure sea. Blue sky. White downy clouds. In the azure sea lurked a small archipelago pearl Niklas (Pearl necklace). Red pearl, White pearl, Black pearl, Gray pearl, Orange pearl, Blue pearl, Pink pearl, Brown pearl, Green pearl — tiny and cozy islets with white shoals and green forests. On each island produce pearls of the colors that are specified in the name of the island.

 

And in this Paradise came to rest Sherl and Martha. On honeymoon toured.

 

Early morning. Train marine Railways brought Sherl and Martha on the White pearl.

 

Martha

 

Oh! My love!  
Look how cozy it is!

 

Sherl 

 

Yes. But home is best.

 

On them popping up skinny type in ragged pants.

 

Martha  
in surprise

 

Who is that?

 

Type

 

I... am.…  
Tolmach!

 

Sherl 

 

It's a translator.  
Does the tribe have,  
That all pearls produced  
And through the chief it comes down  
Tourists or merchants!  
I understand.  
We're called.

 

Tolmach

 

You sorcerer  
Here-Hare-Hu  
To see diary.

 

Sherl   
Martha

 

Come on, let's see,  
Why he needs us.

 

follow the interpreter.

 

In the woods a little hard-Packed meadow. On it sits brown skinny, but profoundly inflated type of. It, in addition to woven grass case for a causal place, nothing. On the cover hang a lot of rough figures of stone, shells and wood. Scars of maturity can be seen on the hollow belly. Long hair, painted red; on his head sticking up, screwed to wooden sticks, and on the back just hanging down to the waist.

 

Tolmach

 

Here-Hare-Hu  
Wish you the future  
Predict.

 

Sherl 

 

Good.

 

the sorcerer holds out a handful of coins

 

Here-Hare-Hu  
discontentedly

 

Whoo! Whoo!

 

Tolmach

 

Here-Hare-Hu  
Does not take money.

 

Sherl   
pulls out a handful of pearls

 

Then…

 

Here-Hare-Hu  
enthusiastically

 

Huaya!  
Huaya!!

 

Tolmach

 

That's different.  
Now he will.

 

Here-Hare-Hu starts. Took two rough images of a man and a woman made of wood, rubbed against Sherl and Martha's head. Put figures on the bare ground. He poured a lot of stones from a large sink. Edges looked. Gathered again, shook, poured out. Looked, has sighed. And he repeated it again.

 

Here-Hare-Hu

 

Whoo!

 

Tolmach

 

Now he will say,  
I'll translate.

 

Here-Hare-Hu

 

IHO holoit atomin  
Aliment Rohit of aritim  
Mahaprom intim watchit!

 

Tolmach

 

Here-hare-Hu says,  
What's a man in the near future?  
The future is waiting for death.

 

Here-Hare-Hu

 

Pintori  
Alanyl itional  
It's hot.

 

Tolmach

 

But he will not stay there  
Many.  
The light will go his way.  
He will live.

 

Here-Hare-Hu

 

Geoglyph of Ephron  
Ldopa, harpuka  
At srpski soori  
Amplop lbracket

 

Tolmach

 

He'll know what's behind him.  
Looking out for two.  
They are from different worlds  
Parties, but they want to help.

 

Here-Hare-Hu

 

Otrcrep!!! Yalta!

 

Tolmach

 

Here-hare-Hu says,  
That these two are your angels.

 

Sherl  
paled

 

Well ... death to us  
All can not escape,  
Not forever we are in the world  
Cuckoo.

 

Martha  
cry

 

I don't want you  
Died, and so soon?

 

Sherl  
trying to make a joke

 

I'll probably die at sea.  
And may I die in that part,  
I can't stand it.  
So don't be sad, everything will be fine.


	45. 44

Two days later. SkyStar. Late in the evening. Moriarty's Mansion. The owner sits at a table at home cotton gray trousers, scratches his bare chest. On the table is worth a bottle of" Jack Daniels " 17** year spill, the glass and dried dates in plate.

 

Moriarty.  
sips.

 

Yes. Troublesome business was…  
But my memory is forgotten.  
I was young, cunning and brave.  
And Mike didn't dare contradict me.  
And the gift he gave me.  
Was nice, pleasant and good,  
You can't find them anymore.  
Some money I was needed then,  
And how much passion when...   
pours whiskey and drinks  
All gentlemen and ladies  
Of the higher light suddenly want  
Innocent flesh.  
And everyone got toys —  
Innocent babies, babies.  
Who preferred boys,  
And who-girls.  
And who all fucked without debriefing.  
Although only some of them wore,  
Fed, pampered,  
Phoenix in the mouth  
And then raised and gave  
Married or married.  
But there were not many.  
And the rest — all periportal,  
Killed the baby.  
And a lot of the garbage midges  
In those days flew.  
Yes... but I'd found a gift that,  
And would be raped it would be in your mouth…  
Alas... I do Not remember who that kid was  
It was so long ago I forgot.  
leaves the glass and begins to drink from the throat.

 

***

 

The Island Of St. Anne. Santa-Anna-Jones. Purple twilight envelops the city in a warm embrace. Mayor's mansion. Sir Mike sits on the veranda in a rocking chair made of rattan, dressed in white linen pants to the knees and warm worn robe. About him - "johnny Walker" 18** year bottling and dried fruit passion fruit.  
Warm damp swirls next to the porch.

 

Sir Mike.  
pouring yourself a glass

 

Damn it!  
Decided to I suddenly recall this deal,  
Well I'll try.  
I was young and reckless…  
Years and life will condemn me.  
I played fiercely, but profoundly,  
And father about  
All this hurt.  
State of our was leaving,  
Then he closed my account.,  
And money brother broke little new ground.  
I have pinned so,  
What I want to kill myself... not a fool  
I was and the guy stole…  
Under the watchful eye of  
Nannies and aunts.  
took a SIP of whiskey, licked his lips  
And well to pull from them some money…  
Three years I pulled,  
Then I stuck my dick in Sherlock's ass.  
And for two years ... we all had it.  
Well, after I returned the baby to the house,  
Hoping that will give me the money.  
Alas, alas... I didn't got  
Not a penny. For that I then so've been lurking,  
Portraying a loving brother?  
I had to nail Mrs. and Mr. Holmes.  
They went to ride  
And managed to break…  
From the cliff into the water…  
They were looking for a year…  
But not found. Recognized dead.  
And I, mourning having left, to the banker,  
bites maraqua  
And there's a surprise. All Tu-Tu's money,  
Gone somewhere  
Without refund.  
And remained goal  
Tortured the money issue.  
Although there was said,  
That until brother not eighteen,  
I need to do my best.,  
In order to get the money…  
Fuck! I raised him.  
Education gave…  
drinks in one gulp the glass  
Fucking. And money so and not received.

 

***

 

Capital. On the other end of the city in an overly furnished six-room apartment in a huge bathroom, in the middle of which a giant bathroom, filled with pink water. In it lies Irene Adler. Next to her is a small table with sweets, pink champagne and fruits.

 

Irene  
drinking champagne

 

Oh, that naughty Mike!  
I am a lady with experience,  
And he's still the same fuck!  
Long ago he brought us the boy  
How hot was the three of us…  
So many Dicks.…  
covers eyes  
I fondled the boy, Mike fucked in the ass  
Jim-in his mouth, and Charlie all was photographing…  
sighs  
Such flesh is tender, tasty,  
I'd eat that kid.  
Alas. Now there is no such  
I don't remember,  
He barely remembers us.  
We were masked.  
Yeah, Mike was good,  
But he is flabby  
And got fat.  
And Jim is still the  
Goat  
And Charlie.…  
But complete... all overgrown bylem  
And moss.  
Kid's probably dead by now.…  
bites off a piece of rambutan.


	46. 45

Azure sea, blue sky, no cloud. Sea train slowly carries six cars past orange pearl, heading for Pink pearl. Martha and Sherl are riding in the second car. Their honeymoon is coming to an end. It remains to visit Pink pearl, Green pearl and arrive at Black pearl, there to take a steam boat, which will take them home.

 

Train rides, the wheels smacked his lips contentedly from the small waves of the sea. Martha — in blue jeans and a blue shirt with applique dog on the back — and Sherl in purple shirt and black jeans, is sitting in the coach and looking out the window. The first wagon for the highest ranks; the second, third, fourth, fifth — for the remaining passengers, the sixth — Luggage.

 

Martha  
leaning towards her husband

 

Nice,  
Look to the left.  
There's a strange guy is sitting.  
He's so angry,  
And then suddenly begins to laugh  
And all around frighten  
Crazy laugh.

 

Sherl  
beveling of the eye

 

Bah. So this is the  
Prick,  
That the mayor's office in Santa-Anna-Jones  
Blow up.  
thinks, then says.  
Martha. You get up  
And going forward,  
All on the sly  
In the first car  
Take him away?

 

Martha

 

And you that like it or  
Do it?

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

And I it in a commercial lure,  
Lock and let me know.  
Machinist.

 

Martha  
in horror

 

What if he's dangerous?  
What then?

 

Sherl  
wave away

 

Yes,  
So what?  
If he is dangerous,  
So it is the duty of my —  
To save everyone.  
You help me.

 

Martha gets up, goes to the end of the car and starts whispering to people. People are gradually leaving their seats. Sherl sits down next to the suspicious guy.

 

Sherl  
carelessly

 

Where are you going?

 

Muzhik  
furiously

 

You into the case?  
Be gone, be gone.  
You'll be sorry!!!

 

Sherl  
raising left eyebrow

 

Yeah?!  
Sorry?  
How is that?

 

Muzhik  
jumping up and waving his coat

 

YOU ALL CAME FUCK!!!  
TERRIBLE WILL BE YOUR END!!!

 

On the belt hung a man for ten sticks of dynamite, grenades, fourteen... and the whole thing wrapped in a bunch of wires.

 

Muzhik

 

I THE WHOLE THING WILL BLOW THE PLACE.!!!

 

Sherl  
sedative

 

Listen, friend!  
Let's move on to another car.  
What good is there to blow up,  
Everyone here will have time to run away.  
The window or door…

 

Muzhik  
wince

 

You have a good point.  
I'll take you hostage!

 

Grabs Sherl by the arm and drags him into the next car. In the next car begins to panic. To Martha screams — "stop right there you ALL!!!"WHERE TO?"!"and Sherl's soothing voice -" there are six wagons. Need Il in the middle or at the end. And so-Ah who you hear it?»

 

Martha follows the man and Sherl. Soothes tantrums, helps those who pushed or scratched. Her husband separates from the car. She's in the third, he's in the fourth. She's in the fourth, he's in the fifth.

 

Martha walks into the fifth car... and she gets knocked down by the blast.

 

Twenty minutes later she wakes up, gets up and proceeds to get injured. Such a bit. The back of the fifth car is crumpled and distorted. Sixth... the sixth is nothing left, and all that's left is slowly sinking into the water. Mutilated the fifth carriage also derailed... Martha evacuate the remaining passengers in the fourth car and goes to look for Sherl`s

 

Martha  
making their way through the rubble

 

Sherl?!  
Sherlock?!  
Where are you?  
My favorite?  
suddenly notices a hand in violet rags sticking out from under boards  
Sherl?!!  
Oh! My God?!  
You hang on,  
I'll get you!!!  
is beginning to feverishly to clear the rubble.

 

Her attempts succeed, but what she sees fills her heart with pain and horror. As a professional doctor, Martha understands that with such wounds, Sherl is not a tenant. But she crawls up to him and shivering hands wraps around the disfigured face of her husband.

 

Martha  
sob

 

My dear friend!!!  
Don't die!  
squint at the ripped chest  
Please!!!  
Don't leave me.  
To the mercy of fate!!!  
feverishly kissing cold, dead lips  
We will fix you breast you,  
Neck and face…  
Let there be scars,  
But…  
feels, that is all... that last breath Cheryl went into a kiss.  
Sherlock!!!!!!!


	47. Part III / 46

Martha loses consciousness.

 

Then, after some time, Martha hear the faint lapping of the waves.

 

Martha  
inwardly

 

"Now I open my eyes,  
And breathe.…  
And swallow the wave.  
See the bottom of the sea.  
Discover"

 

Opens up and discovers a comfortable reclining in the boat, next to the shining silhouette of a man. She knows it's Sherl`s, but he's all wrapped up in shining bandages. Martha tries to see the paddler, but there are tears in her eyes, and the sun shines through the tears and blinds Martha. Martha closes her eyes and falls asleep.

 

Next time she wakes up on a small strip of sand between the sea and mangroves.

 

Martha  
sitting up and looking back

 

Where am I?  
And Sherlock?  
looking at the sand  
He died.…  
Lost…  
Car flooded with water,  
I head in my lap  
Kept…  
Then, I don't remember  
getting back on his feet  
I'll go and see,  
Where am I?

 

He comes to the thickets and sees a small trail running away into the distance. Martha's going after her. At the end is a small hut covered with banana leaves. Martha came in her and collapsed on the nearest couch.

 

Martha  
in exhaustion

 

Sleep.  
And nightmares let  
Escape…  
I need sleep.  
Then to return need to  
And revenge for Sherl.  
sleeps.

 

Martha woke up in the middle of a quiet night. I looked around — on the next couch lay naked to the waist... and Sherl was fast asleep. Martha walked up to her husband. I looked around - all wounds disappeared, from terrible breaks there were only thin white scars on the tanned skin.

 

Martha  
softly kissing Sherl`s

 

You're alive…  
You're alive, my sweet Sherl.  
The death you have cheated.  
But how? Who?  
it is pressed by ear to a breast of the husband  
Heart's beating.  
And the breath of the winds.  
You're alive…  
And this happiness!!!

 

he returns to his bed and falls asleep peacefully.


	48. 47

Martha in a dream hears the lapping of waves and the creaking of the oarlocks, but not waking up.

 

Early morning. The sun is about to rise. Inner green pearl Rock Bay. Brigantine is at anchor. John sits on the dock and fishing. Suddenly a small boat floated out of the Golden glow of the rising sun. John stared at her in surprise. The boat approaches.

 

John  
looking at the unexpected guest

 

Who are you?  
How did you know about this place?

 

Stranger

 

Right, John?  
So help me.  
and stretches him Sherl`a

 

John  
in a panic

 

What's the matter?  
What about him?  
looks into the boat  
What about Martha?

 

Stranger

 

Everything's in order.  
They sleep.  
And Wake up  
In a day.

 

John  
takes Sherl's hands

 

Follow me.

 

Stranger

 

Lead the way.

 

Go to the house, put Martha and Sherl`a on the bed, then return to the pier. A stranger jumps into the boat, then turns to John.

 

Stranger

 

When will Sherl`s,  
Say to him,  
That I wanted to talk.  
He will find me  
On the coast.  
To Green Beach.

 

John  
embarrassed

 

I think.,  
That I saw you somewhere.

 

Stranger

 

Your chest hurt?

 

John

 

So you're the healer?  
Yes?

 

Stranger

 

That's possible.  
Let him find me  
Bad time comes.  
It's time you told me.  
Him.  
Farewell.  
See you soon.

 

The boat swam in the Golden haze of the sun and disappears.

 

John  
thoughtfully

 

Who is he?  
To know would…  
And now you have to accept the fact,  
That Sherl and Martha are alive,  
We've already buried them,  
The Requiem was ordered  
And the service was conducted.  
What happiness,  
That both alive!!!  
puts hand on chest  
Heart-no pain,  
Soul, you have fun!  
All alive.


	49. 48

Sherl wakes up and starts to turn her head. That's right-he's at home on Green- Pearl-Rock. In the marital bedroom. Vaughn and Martha sleeps next. Sherl gets out of bed as is naked and goes to the bathroom. There he washes himself, brushes his teeth, shaves himself, then slips out of the bath, silently dresses in black jeans and a black shirt, tiptoes down, shoes and goes outside.

 

But there's early morning, the sun not even out, and the island is approaching thunderstorm. Sherl goes to the pier to the very edge. He opens his arms and throws back his head. The wind, though the Bay and protected from the impulses of rocks and trees, still reared the smooth mirror of the lagoon, driving to the shore of small waves. Brigantine, standing at anchor, creaks in the wind.

 

Sherl  
laughs

 

You're wind!!!  
You wave,  
Take and drag  
Me you in depth!!!  
Into the wind!!!  
In the depths of the sea!!!  
To the sky!!!  
I embrace the world!!  
I'm alive!!!

 

The wind brings the first drops of rain. They water Sherl's face; He squints, shakes his head.

 

At this time, John wakes up in the house. He washes, cleans, dresses, and then looks out the window and sees a slender figure at the end of the pier.

 

John smiles. A little gently, a little condescending, a little angrily. Then he goes outside.

 

The storm clouds took up half the sky. Sherl happily looking at the dark clouds and suddenly feels someone hugs back and buries him in the back.

 

Sherl  
without turning around

 

John?!

 

John  
deafly

 

Go home.  
You didn't come back  
Out of the shadow of death,  
To get sick again…

 

Sherl  
under

 

Come on.

 

John

 

The storm is about to begin,  
And shower often  
It will spill.

 

Sherl  
turns out, it's fun.

 

So run!  
Who is the last —  
The clam!!!

 

John  
smiling

 

I agree!!!

 

Rushed. They burst into the house with the first drops of rain.

 

Sherl  
leaning against the wall, breathing heavily

 

Draw.

 

John  
removes boots

 

Take off your shoes,  
I'll get you a towel.  
Dry yourself.  
And a shirt.

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

Yes I and so  
Dry up.

 

John  
shake his head

 

You're incorrigible.

 

He leaves, then he comes with towels and shirts. One towel throws at Sherl`s, the other wipes itself. Sherl vigorously wipes herself, takes off her wet shirt and suddenly notices the strange look of John.

 

Sherl  
perplexedly

 

John?!  
What's the matter?

 

John, without saying a word, rushes to him, snuggles and begins to roar, burying Sherl`s in his chest. Roars with sobs, clinging to the chest of a friend.

 

Sherl  
dumbfounded, begins to stroke John's head

 

Well, John.…  
Come on, buddy.  
I live.  
There's nothing wrong with me.  
Dude, stop.  
You're welcome,  
I'll pay for it myself.

 

John gradually calms down, and at some point allows Sherl to remove himself. He looks at John wet eyes.

 

Sherl  
John`s wiping his eyes with the pads of thumbs

 

I'm alive!  
Come on, come on  
Have fun!

 

John  
blink

 

The team failed  
To connect the two names,  
They don't know the truth.  
And I…  
sighs  
I heard,  
It broke my heart.  
Sherlock,  
Don't joke about that anymore!  
OK?

 

Sherl  
embarrassed

 

Forgive.  
I won't do that again.

 

John  
indulgently

 

All right,  
Yobbo.  
Wipe  
And come to the kitchen.  
I'll heat the chicken,  
I'll get the wine,  
Mussel Cup is,  
Shrimp, cheese, salad  
And butter.

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

And so beautiful!


	50. 49

The storm thoroughly ruffled leaves, the wind drives the furious buruny. And in the kitchen in the house sit two guys and peacefully have Breakfast.

 

John  
drinking wine

 

Look at this.  
Sherl`s throws a pile of papers.  
You're a hero,  
Saved passengers  
Double price.

 

Sherl  
looking at the headlines

 

Um.  
I only remember the explosion…  
Then…  
thinks  
... light, heat…  
And when the time  
One I opened my eyes…  
I saw stars  
And ... trembling…  
Silver wing  
I thought then,  
That for me  
Angel flew…  
And after…  
I fell asleep.

 

John

 

Look at the interview.  
Brother of yours.

 

Sherl  
send in your mouth mussels

 

What about it?

 

John  
grinning

 

Actually  
Two of them.  
One for the first day,  
After the explosion.  
There's sorrow and tears,  
And sobs…  
But the second…  
Um.

 

Sherl  
drinking wine

 

Why not?

 

John  
sucking the wing

 

Can I tell you?  
Ile himself will you read?

 

Sherl

 

Want listen to the  
From the side view.

 

John

 

Briefly?

 

Sherl

 

Extended version  
Perhaps!

 

John  
laying bones

 

Then listen.  
Your brother decided,  
That he is heir…  
You died.  
And he went to the bankers.  
And there it was a surprise.  
All money from your account  
Disappeared.  
The hell they suddenly took.  
Oh, sir Mike was so indignant  
And on bankers called for  
All the torments of hell.  
grins  
But they said,  
That they say you go to a lawyer.  
Sir Mike went,  
And then he said right —  
Alas. What a drama!  
But we - alas and Ah —  
At your own risk,  
We can fuck you off.  
All the money went to another account  
Not yours.  
Sir Mycroft Holmes.

 

Sherl

 

How unlucky he was.

 

John

 

Your job?

 

Sherl

 

Certainly.  
I brother never  
Not trust.

 

John  
he looks at Sherl`s

 

I have a confession to make.  
Aces from the sleeve to get,  
And tell you everything.

 

Sherl  
testing looks at the friend

 

What?  
You want to tell me something?  
Are you working for your brother?

 

John

 

No.  
I'm not working for him.  
Hire me  
Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.

 

Sherl  
piercing looks at John

 

The joke is not funny,  
John.  
Father and mother died in the crash,  
When I turned fourteen.

 

John  
silently

 

Calm.  
I meant it.  
They're alive.  
Hurt a little.,  
But they were.  
They now live  
On Black Island.  
They have a farm —  
Cherries, plums, pineapples…  
And with them their friends…  
The Papuan tribe.  
Your father found me.  
And was offered a job.  
Contact you  
And protect from harm.  
Mr. Holmes was afraid,  
That only you will knock  
Sixteen,  
Mycroft will kill you.  
But you left a little early.

 

Sherl  
incredulously

 

And you lied to me  
All these years?  
Six years…  
I thought you  
lowers his eyes  
Good friend…

 

John

 

I'm not a liar.  
sighs  
I wanted you to live  
Be calm.  
Trust me, Sherl.  
You're welcome.

 

Sherl

 

I don't know.  
You were my friend  
All this year.  
You're brave and reasonable.  
You were kind to me.  
But why didn't you say,  
That you work  
Mom and dad?

 

John

 

Let it stay,  
Sherl.  
I'm attached to you  
Heart and soul.  
And I for the life of your  
I'd love to give mine.

 

Sherl  
lifts eyes; look clear and transparent

 

I do.  
Into you…  
And I'll stay with you.  
But…  
sadly smiling  
With father and mother  
Mix it?


	51. 50

Two days after Sherlock's official death.

 

Sir Mike's mansion in Santa-Anna-Jones.

 

The whole city is immersed in mourning, and the mansion reigns almost festive mood.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Hurray! Hurray!  
He died!!!  
And his wife  
With him!!!  
I got rich!!!  
Richer than kings  
And the President!!!  
But…  
look back  
I should be  
Be careful.  
Wear a mask  
Sorrow and sorrow  
And Sister to leave.  
And there…  
On there... so I wait  
Lots of money!!!  
Bliss.

 

He wears a black suit, grieving face and goes on a personal hydroplane to the capital

 

Arriving in the capital, the first thing sent to the Bank.

 

Sir Mike.  
hanging over an employee

 

I am sir Mycroft Holmes.  
I'm here on the inheritance case.  
Died tragically  
My brother.  
Let me  
Check his account!

 

Cashier

 

Account is fine.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Let them not believe.

 

Cashier

 

Wait.  
I'll call the Director.

 

Sir Mike.  
indignantly

 

What are these?

 

Cashier  
calmly

 

Wait.  
he's on the phone in ten minutes.  
To see you  
Mr. Kerwood.  
Director of bank.  
Conduct?

 

Sir Mike.

 

I'll come.

 

Breaks into the principal's office.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Yes, I know who I am?!

 

Mr. Kerwood.

 

I dare say.,  
That you…

 

Sir Mike.  
bark

 

My brother died!  
And I'm the sole heir.…  
I'm here for the inheritance!  
They would have!!!!!

 

Mr. Kerwood.

 

Oh! Yes! Poor Sherlock.  
To him fate is not favorable  
Thus be…  
sighs  
So you came to check the bill?  
How noble.  
I'll manage.

 

Sir Mike.

 

What the fuck!!!  
I want money  
From the account of the brother  
Clean it up!!!  
What's the use of checking my account,  
I already know everything about him!!!

 

Mr. Kerwood.  
wonder

 

So you decided  
To know the status of the account  
Sherlock?  
Now…  
he calls; they bring him papers  
Here's the bill.  
Look…  
The account is closed.  
All zero.

 

Sir Mike.  
bulging eyes

 

How?!!!  
Why?!  
WHERE IS THE MONEY?!!!  
FUCK!!!

 

Mr. Kerwood.  
calmly

 

All as said.  
As soon as we found out  
About Sherlock's death  
And his wife,  
That account we cleared.  
At this moment.  
And money on the other  
The account is gone.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Where?

 

Mr. Kerwood.

 

All questions to lawyer  
Brother's.  
Here's the address —  
Tatum Avenue 17

 

Sir Mike.  
banging his fist on the table

 

I'll let you all in the world,  
You'll all be homeless,  
If money brother  
The same will not deliver!!!!

 

Mr. Kerwood.

 

You here fist not knock  
Don't yell at me either.  
And simply…  
Go to hell.  
Sir Mike.

 

Sir Mike.  
grumbling

 

Bitches!!!

 

Runs out of the Bank, catches a taxi and in a minute finds himself on the doorstep of the law firm "Watman,Cullman,Lozman, Boatswain and MacDonald". Breaks into the building. In the first room sits the entire checkered red people.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Where the freak,  
What is my brother's business?!

 

Check  
lazily

 

No partners,  
They all are.  
Who are you?

 

Sir Mike.  
suffocating in anger

 

I, MYCROFT HOLMES!!!!

 

Check

 

I'm Alistair McDonald.  
And brother things I am.

 

Sir Mike.

 

SCOTTISH BASTARD!!!

 

MacDonald  
lazily

 

From the English they hear.

 

Sir Mike.

 

WHERE THE HELL!!!  
MY MONEY!!!

 

MacDonald.

 

According to the will.  
As well as the letter,  
Which your brother left me.,  
Which clearly States,  
What if Sherlock Holmes  
Will die before,  
From bullets, poison, catastrophe,  
Etc.  
Then immediately without delay  
All the money from the account  
Will move on.

 

Sir Mike.

 

Different?  
It's me!!!

 

MacDonald.

 

Signs given to me.  
Alas…  
Not you.  
And not just you,  
So leave  
Office.

 

Sir Mike.

 

You pig!!!

 

trying to strangle the lawyer.

 

MacDonald  
beats sir Mike in the eye

 

LEAVE US!!!!

 

Sir Mike.   
jumps out of the office, grumbling

 

I'm that asshole, cocksucker!!!!!  
Raised and nurtured,  
Education gave,  
And he took me and ... fucked me!!!!  
Fuck!!!!


	52. 51

The storm is still raging over the island. The boys are finishing their Breakfast.

 

John  
grinning

 

To know would,  
Who got the money,  
And congratulate.

 

Sherl  
smiling

 

Try to guess.

 

John  
rose

 

Wine's drunk,  
I'll go one more  
Bottle'll take,  
You and yourself  
Pour.

 

Goes to bar.Sherl 's got his back to the bar. John takes the bottle, turns it around, places it on the table, and then hugs Sherl 's shoulders and buries his face in the wheat still undisturbed curls

 

Sherl  
in surprise

 

John?!

 

John  
deafly

 

What you remember?  
Not argue,  
Inappropriate question.,  
But…  
Where were you injured?

 

Sherl  
drinking wine

 

Not remember…  
It hurt.  
Left eye didn't open…  
Then…  
Someone above me  
Said  
\- "Work the out,  
Arm and chest,  
And neck and back  
And plus face!»  
I fell asleep…

 

John

 

Really…  
Sherl`s was gently stroking the left cheek, the back of his hand  
You probably  
Did it hurt?  
hand down the neck

 

Sherl  
he is overwhelmed with tenderness to his friend

 

Yeah ... hurts.…  
But I so quickly  
Fell into a dream…  
leans back in a chair, pressing his back to John.  
Can not guess,  
To three billion  
Gone?  
Who's the lucky one?  
I'll tell.  
exactingly  
And you stroke me

 

John  
stroking the neck of Sherl`s

 

I'm so with you Pat.

 

Sherl  
close my eyes

 

That is you…  
Now those three billion,  
That were on my account,  
They're yours.  
And I got a goal and barefoot.  
Sherlock died in that explosion,  
But Sherl Smaug returned.…

 

John  
tenderly

 

Fool.  
Go to the couch.,  
I'll clean this up.…  
And again will come back to you


	53. 52

The storm is still raging over the island. John, having cleaned the kitchen, goes to the living room and sees the following. Sherl is lying on the couch with his bare feet on the side handle.

 

John sits down. And Sherl immediately puts his head on his lap. And smiling.

 

John  
with tenderness in his voice

 

That fool,  
What else?

 

Sherl

 

I don't know…  
Me suddenly tenderness flooded the  
Just,  
Like a wave.

 

John

 

Our team.  
Stu and Martha —  
They have love,  
Martha knits everything and sings songs.  
Baby's coming.  
Jamie's sitting  
In the woods, and bagpipes  
All tormented.  
Delled all with a screwdriver  
Picks  
The booth in the woods.  
Jack and Greg  
Thump is back in town.

 

Sherl  
dozing off

 

Yes…  
That's good.…  
Instead Of Martha  
We Donna place offer…  
What else?

 

John

 

Yes and even,  
The guy who brought you,  
Said you were,  
Find him…

 

Sherl  
sleepily

 

When the storm passes,  
I'll go to town…  
And there his can find the money…  
sleeps.

 

John  
he looks at the sleeping Sherl`s; under his breath

 

You're so like now  
The guy I met  
Six years ago.  
The same young fidget,  
I knew the answers  
On questions.  
We ate, drank, slept together…  
Hand and arm.  
Each other we saved  
From misfortune.  
My dear, good friend!  
he changes seats so he can see the Windows, then he lies down and pulls Sherl to his chest. Hug him. Sherl is sleeping peacefully.   
I remember when we were with you  
For pearls dived, left  
Us on the island our harmful captain.  
And me, trying to get us dinner.,  
Was bitten by a shark.  
And you courted me…  
So long that even the fever  
Picked,  
You don't have tempered his therapeutic zeal.  
Then you fell,  
My turn came.  
And I fed you and warmed you,  
And I talked to you, and I begged.  
And you were running around in a fever.  
And mumbled about the gray star.  
And then we saved,  
Then we found the money  
Bought a Brigantine,  
The team was picked up  
Islands and bars.  
And began to fly  
And with villains tribute to collect.  
Sleep, Sherl, sleep and do not think about bad,  
Everything's going to be OK.

 

Sleeps.

 

Early morning returns to normal, and then at a later date. Storm's gone. The air breathes freshness. Sherl wakes up, stretches. He needs some time to realize where he is! Sherl gets up from the sofa, changes the crumpled shirt to dry. Leans over the sleeping John. Tom dreams something very good; he smiles in his sleep.

 

Sherl  
swiping his index finger across John's lips

 

Sleep…  
And let your dream  
Will serene-sweet  
touches his finger to his lips  
I'll take the boat  
I'm going to green beach.  
But I'll write a message,  
Don't worry about it.  
quickly writes a note, out into the hallway, dress shoes and slips out the door.

 

Taking a boat in the barn, Sherl sails in green beach. It is not far away, so Sherl arrives there before dark, puts the boat at the pier and goes to the city in search of the doctor.


	54. 53

Sherl's been wandering around Green Beach all day, but whoever he's asking, no one knew anything. Him in the city knew, and it came from the dealers then vegetable, then fruit. In the evening he came across a group of local drunks.

 

Local

 

Oh! Captain Smaug!  
What's up?

 

Sherl

 

Yes, that's looking for  
Doctors.  
But I can't find.

 

Second

 

And here some  
Arrived…  
sitting comfortably  
Means so,  
Yesterday on the pier  
Fight was.  
The crowd fought  
Knives, stakes  
And just fists.  
And that's when the witnesses  
Rushed for the Sheriff,  
Because five broken legs,  
Hands, three broken eyes  
A jaw, and a fractured skull.  
While all of the Sheriff  
Out of the darkness materialized the type,  
One he gave to drink,  
Other touched  
And then he disappeared again.  
And all have all grown together  
Like this!

 

Sherl

 

Yes.  
Maybe it is.  
But how?  
That's the question?  
Sometimes, I went…  
goes further

 

Goes on the pier, turns to the pier.  
Night falls black, velvet. A huge white moon hanging in the sky, and from it runs a silvery path on the dark mirror of the Bay.

 

Sherl  
hushfully

 

Spent the whole day in vain…

 

Voice  
friendly out of the darkness

 

No. Not for nothing.  
Come here and jump in the Shuttle.

 

Sherl

 

Sure?

 

Voice

 

Quite.

 

Sherl walks up to the edge of the pier, goes down and sits in a stable but very strange vessel.

 

Sherl

 

Where are we going?

 

Voice  
turns out to be the guy in the black mantle.

 

To my house.

 

Sherl  
busily

 

What for?

 

Guy

 

Talk.  
And there's a lot  
hems  
The ears of strangers.

 

Sherl

 

Well.  
Popled.

 

The Shuttle glides easily over the water surface, and when they swim into the silvery moonlight path, it suddenly seems to Sherl that the rower's back suddenly grew/ appeared/ opened/ closed silver wings.

 

Sherl

 

Um

 

Rower

 

What happened?

 

Sherl

 

I thought,  
But you suddenly have two wings  
Manifest itself…

 

Rower

 

Moonlight is deceptive,  
We're not far away  
Float…

 

Swim up to the high island, standing on two legs. Rower brings the Shuttle to the rock.

 

Guy

 

Now you go up the stairs.  
Up.

 

Sherl

 

But nothing in sight!

 

Guy

 

There are no problems.  
hits the rock with his hand, and run up the white lanterns, illuminating the suspension bridge.  
Go.  
And I'm the boat  
Tether  
And after do.

 

Sherl  
rises on the bridge

 

I have many times  
Floated by,  
But never noticed.,  
What there is  
Suspension bridge,  
On smooth stones  
Moving.  
But the island I saw  
And surprised every time,  
How's he standing on his legs?  
grins  
As interesting.

 

He goes to the top and finds a hut there. Goes there. It's dark.

 

Voice

 

Now I light up,  
hear the cotton; white light lanterns.  
And after stove  
I'll light.  
And you make yourself comfortable  
And sit.  
We have a night of stories to tell.


	55. 54

Sherl sits down on a three-legged wooden stool and curiously examines the hut. The room is small. In the middle there is a table of bog oak, all scratched, shabby, and in the table top sticks out a knife with a wavy blade and an intricate handle. In the left corner — bench. In the right — the black soot from the stove, where the pot is bloated. Near the door is the owner of all this. He had already taken off his mantle, and turned into a boy a little older than Sherl, dressed in a black shirt, black jeans and boots.

 

Sherl  
not finding a better question

 

And knife why  
In the table?

 

Guy

 

And…  
It is a knife of despair.  
But if you  
Disturbs…  
Clean.

 

Sherl

 

Several.  
What's your name?

 

Guy

 

Then.  
You hungry?

 

Sherl

 

Yes.  
Little.

 

Guy

 

All right.  
I'll cook for you  
Something to eat.

 

Sherl  
the issue with shoulder

 

You work.  
Brother?

 

Guy

 

How to watch  
steps up to the plate and begins to cook.  
Who do you mean?

 

Sherl  
perplexedly

 

Brother's…  
Mycroft Holmes,  
Why?

 

Guy  
without turning around

 

If - Mycroft Holmes,  
That the Governor of St. Anne,  
The alas.  
He's your cousin —   
On the father.  
I'm working for my brother.

 

Sherl  
in astonishment

 

Mike my cousin?!  
And brother where?

 

Guy

 

And brother works  
Mike.  
Secretary.  
And if you listen,  
I'll tell you everything.

 

Sherl

 

I'm listening.

 

Guy

 

So will not go  
carefully chopping vegetables  
Eat first.  
Then I will tell,  
But…  
Warn  
If everything is  
Very long, confusing  
Nasty ... nasty. …

 

Sherl

 

I will endure  
I want to know,  
All the mysteries of childhood!!!

 

Guy

 

Your wish is our command.  
It's all cooked,  
We'll eat  
I'll start the story.


	56. 55

Finally the food is ready. The owner takes out clay cups, drags the pot on the table, puts himself and the guest. Then pulls out a pot-bellied dusty bottle and puts it near the pot. From somewhere there are two glasses.

 

Guy

 

Can only wine  
And rum you  
Request.  
Do not drink cognac,  
I hate coffee.

 

Sherl

 

Wine's fine.

 

Guy

 

Eat…  
And listen.

 

Sherl

 

Yes.  
I'm all ears.

 

Guy

 

Start over.  
In the General case.  
Your brother hired me.  
He had a rough time.  
But this all then…  
Let's start from the beginning.  
Sir Mike. Actually  
His name is Thomas Holmes.  
He was your father's brother's son.  
His mind was absorbed in the game.  
No matter... where ... no matter how  
I want to play but he wasn't stupid.  
And succumbed to tricks,  
And after they were used on the Fuckers deftly.  
But his father didn't like it.  
And he took his money.  
But Thomas only found out about it,  
When his father died suddenly.  
And in the will the son learned,  
That money Pope bequeathed to  
My brother.  
sighs  
Your father.  
And Thomas realized he wasn't bummed.  
He came into your family.  
He was nice, nice and courteous.  
But the money didn't reach him.  
Then…  
You eat.…

 

Sherl  
staring eyes

 

I am eating.  
draws meat with vegetables and taken to chew.  
Eat.

 

Guy  
another sigh

 

So he decided  
A case that  
I'd call it the most heinous,  
He kidnapped you.  
He could be your brother  
Crook,  
But Mycroft was already a bore.  
Pedant, you  
Loved by all and pampered.  
And that's all they punished themselves.  
He hired the creatures.,  
And they rested you.  
Then Thomas started screaming.,  
He rushed to save you,  
He was the loudest man to find you.,  
And himself... milked parents your parents,  
The posing as voice from the phone,  
That... and with it still worked  
Jim Moriarty, Irene Adler,  
Charlie Knussen and someone I  
Couldn't find it.  
And then one day…  
You're on birthdays  
How areyou feeling?

 

Sherl  
after emptying the plate and drinking a glass of wine

 

I'm not marking them.

 

Guy

 

Cbms.  
And the reason you don't know,  
Although it sits in your…  
To your birth,  
When you are sitting in an empty apartment,  
You turned four.  
Sir Mike is here,  
And Moriarty, Adler, Gnussen  
Well, the…  
And…  
Are you sure you want to  
Hear everything?

 

Sherl  
firmly

 

Yes.  
Make it hurt.  
But I want the truth,  
Not a lie!

 

Guy

 

And…  
he looks at Sherl with pain  
They you…  
All four of us  
Had.  
Fuck!!!  
They raped you.  
All four of them.  
Two years.  
I found everyone,  
I was talking to,  
At your brother's request.  
Details…  
through his teeth  
Quite vile.…  
And I won't…  
Don't make me…  
Then Thomas brought you back to the family.,  
He thought your father would be generous.   
And his money will shower,  
But ... your father  
Left you money.  
And your brother…  
He practically found you.,  
But Moriarty noticed him.  
And shot.  
Wound…  
And Mycroft after he'd been  
At the hospital, decided in the shadow to leave.  
Then my parents ended up in disaster  
And Mike then got in touch with them.  
And then he found me.  
And asked me to find those,  
Who are you little life is not broke.  
Like all.

 

Sherl  
covering his face with his hands

 

Oh my God!!!  
I'm... dirty!!!  
Lord…  
All this movement  
Cousin's.  
Words and hints!!!  
God!!!  
Why should I?  
Why did you save me?  
WHY!?


	57. 56

Sherl  
grabs a knife and pulls out of the table

 

I cannot live!!!  
I'm dirty!!!  
God, sorry!!!

 

Guy  
jump jumps to Sherl and grabs the knife by the blade.

 

Don't!!!  
Don't even fucking think about it!!!!

 

Sherl  
in a stupor

 

You.…  
Blood coming…  
Give away…  
Me with cargo  
Thus not to live…

 

Guy

 

Give it to me.  
pulls the knife and throws it into the darkness  
Don't even think  
Doing this.  
he kneels down in front of the seated Sherl and clasps his face with his palms  
Look into my eyes  
Not what I expected.  
Sherl looks into the grey-green eyes of the healer  
Why do you think your brother,  
Risk their lives,  
Grovel  
And smiling  
Scoundrel,  
Lives every day,  
Trying not to kill him?  
Then you have lived!  
Why your John  
Almost dead?  
Then to you was alive!  
Why I saved you  
From the effects of the explosion?  
Then you have lived!  
Yes I do for your life  
Give away…

 

Sherl  
deafly

 

You something why  
My life for me  
Give?

 

Guy

 

And because,  
That I like you  
I wanted to.  
And you could break…  
Could go down…  
And in all heavy sins will be let…  
But you were able to save yourself.  
And in itself to leave  
Faith in friendship,  
Into love  
And faith in people…

 

Sherl  
he slips off the stool to the floor, hugs the doctor by the neck and begins to cry.

 

I... don't understand…  
How…  
... you told me ... …  
... and now ... here ... squish…  
Comfort.....

 

Doctor  
also hugging Sherla's shoulders

 

Cry,  
You'll feel much better.  
You take off my chest  
And wash all the shards.  
That is all right.

 

Sherl  
he snuggles up to the healer, sobbing.

 

I feel bad .…  
And in a shower confusion…  
And the pain... grief…  
...I am branded a disgrace…  
...squish ... for life…

 

Doctor  
the pats Sherl on the head

 

Nobody but me,  
You and the villains,  
Doesn't know.  
I found them all  
And talked…  
Who I bribed,  
Who I seduced,  
Who I drunk,  
But they all told me.  
That's all.  
They'd like to forget  
All that.  
But it turns out back.

 

Sherl  
sob

 

And why ... squish…  
He didn't kill me…  
Squelch…

 

Doctor

 

The question is certainly interesting…  
But I can answer  
At him.  
Your death wasn't good for him.  
pulling away from Sherl.   
Calmed down?  
Stand.  
jumps to his feet and raises Sherl`s  
Let me wash you  
And get some sleep.  
OK?


	58. 57

The owner pushed the right wall, and a black hole opened up. After the usual cotton down ran fancy garland of white lights.

 

Guy  
pointing down

 

Go there,  
There is a bath, toilet  
Ablutions.  
I'll make your bed later.

 

Sherl

 

Thanks.  
goes down; and mutters   
Fireflies?  
And can who the other  
In his service.  
Who is he?  
So with him warmly  
Both good.  
I'd give my life,  
Just so this guy  
Stay with us.

 

Half an hour later he comes back and sees that the guy laid him on the only bed that is in the hut.

 

Sherl  
in surprise

 

And where do you sleep  
Lie down?

 

Guy  
grinning

 

Find.  
You can undress.  
And lie down.  
Sleep.  
I'll dim the lights

 

Sherl  
suitable to the bed; takes the shoes off, after some deliberation taking off his shirt.

 

You're comfortable here.

 

Guy

 

Strive.  
Though this is not my home…  
I took this house  
From a hopelessness.  
They didn't want to let me anywhere..  
But full.  
Sleep.

 

Sherl  
lay down, looking at the boy

 

What about you?

 

Guy

 

I ... bye.  
Don't lie.

 

Sherl  
imploringly

 

Sit with me,  
You're welcome.  
Even a little.

 

Guy  
approaching the bench and sitting on the floor

 

What's up, gray eyes?  
In soul confusion…  
And your world hangs in the balance?

 

Sherl  
confusedly

 

I don't know.  
But I think,  
That you're just that stone.  
Of the universe my,  
What is the Foundation of life,  
The world... will install  
Hard.  
I want  
You hug,  
Nestle  
And don't let go.  
Perhaps it's just a whim  
My exhausted soul,  
But can be…  
exhales sharply  
Lie with me.

 

Guy  
smiling indulgently

 

You fool.  
Here narrow so,  
What we do  
There is not enough room for the two of us.

 

Sherl  
with conviction

 

I'll lie on my side  
And move over.  
You'll fit.

 

Guy  
smile it leaves a gentle and sad

 

Okay.  
Persuaded.

 

Some as fit on the couch. Sherl wraps her long arms and legs around the healer, wrapping it around like a young vine. He does not feel for this stranger is not sexual desire, not lust. He's just very warm and nice. Sherl snuggles up to him and fell asleep in full confidence that everything is going to be very cool and wonderful.

 

After some time, the guy gently released, extinguishes the light, spreads on the floor some skins and goes out the door. An hour later, he is all wet.

 

Guy  
fit

 

Yes ... stars today  
Not much.  
But I'm full  
Moon silver  
To the top.  
In the dark sea bathed.  
looks at snuffling Sherl  
My God!  
You're so stupid,  
You sleep so serenely.  
Well, sleep, sleep…  
The problems all went away,  
And a new one  
Not formed.  
he wraps himself in skins and falls asleep.


	59. 58

In the meantime, the agents of James Bum and Dean Kerosene sitting on the banks of Khalkhin-Gol and talking. In fact, they're sitting in an old barn, for some monstrous miscalculation called "Boat shed."

 

James

 

Look here,  
Dean.  
In our mission  
There's one.  
Now I will explain  
gets the drawing and lays it out on the walkways  
Look.

 

Dean

 

What is that?

 

James

 

Map "Queen Liz»  
Drawing.  
Look here.  
Here's the deck,  
Which casino, pool,  
Captain's bridge…  
And this deck cabins  
For those who are indecently so rich.  
And this deck…  
Second class.  
So ... …  
Five hundred pirates  
And a squadron.  
I say this is nonsense!

 

Dean  
thoughtfully

 

The captain lied?

 

James

 

Naturally.  
Only first class yelling.  
Rich and VIP persons,  
Two ... didn't say a word.  
And, judging by all the data,  
They didn't see any pirates.

 

Dean  
squinting

 

So we were chasing  
A Mirage?  
I'm amazed,  
You dug up some sensational material.…  
You didn't sell it to the paper?  
And the attack?

 

James

 

Perhaps be…  
But hurry there are only  
Pirates was ten or five.…  
They are to be envied!  
With such a team  
Scare so many VIPs?

 

Dean

 

What do you suggest?

 

James  
grinning

 

We let our capital  
Connect.  
And buy biplane.  
Let's start the cargo and passengers  
Transport  
Island to island.  
Spy work  
Does not bring dividends,  
But to kill the two agents —  
Darkness!

 

Dean

 

I agree.  
But it is better to take  
We need hydroplanes.  
Water around — there are lots and lots…  
And those in power  
We will not be summoned.

 

James

 

OK!  
Partner.  
I suggest a drink  
gets a flat bottle of rum  
For our company  
"James Dean!»  
A abbreviated —  
"JD»

 

Dean

 

Agreed.  
Give me your rum  
And straight from the throat.


	60. 59

And the same time in the other parts of state about archipelago Dress-Color Rock Dwayne talks with team Gray Hats.

 

Rock

 

I'm catching on.  
You are pirates,  
But what I'm offering you,  
It's awesome.

 

Captain Gray Hat  
incredulously

 

Come on lie?!  
You're the government  
You catch us!!!

 

Rock  
soothing

 

We will give you a patent  
And you are under the gray Hat flag  
And you will walk,  
But to carry out a little bit  
Orders our.  
Watch,  
Catch  
Of scoundrels…

 

Inflated type, in a speedo

 

... and beat…

 

Rock

 

Yes.  
Agreed?

 

Captain Gray Hat.  
peremptorily

 

We need to think,  
Though.  
If you help us  
A little fix.  
From the search will remove our faces,  
In front of my nakama  
Publicly apologize,  
Then we'll take the offer.  
squinted  
Do you have an objection?

 

Rock

 

I need your  
Conditions  
Give  
President.  
Take it all  
A couple of days at the most.  
And you until  
pulls out a checkbook and writes checks for the number of the team  
Spend,  
Purchase,  
Fix yourself.,  
Dress,  
Carouse,  
Drink,  
Fun

 

Captain Gray Hat  
grinning

 

This case  
he takes the checks, gives them to the team  
In a couple of days  
We'll wait for you here.  
and walks away, bawling —  
"Nami were in the cabin considered money.  
On the left - millions, and on the right — thousands!  
Sanji on meal dared ask,  
The stone around his won't let it float neck.»

 

Rock  
looking after

 

Well, at least one in our pocket.  
Now I need  
To loosen them up,  
And then the black Brigantine.  
He will go.


	61. 60

Sherl wakes up to the smell of stewed vegetables. Stretches and stares into the surrounding space. He sees the owner wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black boots, who is standing at the stove and preparing Breakfast.

 

Sherl  
calls

 

Morning!  
How did you sleep?

 

Guy  
without turning around

 

Perfectly.  
And you?

 

Sherl  
gets out of bed, shoes and goes to wash

 

Great, just…  
M... Mick.

 

Guy

 

Um.

 

Sherl  
he comes back, puts on his shirt, sits down at the table and is interested.

 

What we will do,  
Mick,  
Today?

 

Mick

 

I'll drive you home  
We'll eat first

 

Sherl

 

But…

 

Mick  
interrupts

 

Shut up and eat.

 

They eat, then go down. There's Sherl's boat. They sit down in it and go to Green-Pearl Rock Bay. Float silently.Day bright and clear. There is no wind. The surface of the water like a mirror. As he swims up to the inner Bay, Mick turns to Sherl and hands him a white pearl the size of a pigeon's egg.

 

Mick

 

Take this.  
And keep it.

 

Sherl  
accept gifts

 

What for?

 

Mick

 

Then,  
To guard  
You.

 

Sherl  
silently

 

Thank,  
But I would.…

 

Mick

 

No.  
I can't stay with you.,  
Because I'm responsible.  
To many in this world.  
But you ... prerogative.…  
Here and the coast.

 

The boat is buried in the pier. Mick and Sherl are landing. On Bank is worth the entire team. Sherl hugs and kisses Martha, then begins to represent all Mick`s. He shakes hands, answers in monosyllables.

 

Sherl  
concerned

 

How do you get back?

 

Mick  
calmly

 

Just.

 

sits near the edge of the water and slaps the water

 

John  
mutter

 

From the fracture  
Waves',  
Springs  
Canoe,

 

Really. From the waves there is a strange boat. It looks like a black overgrown seahorse. Mick climbs into it.

 

Mick

 

Well.  
See you soon!  
the Shuttle disappears in the waves, but not for long. A voice is heard from the surface of the water  
Forgot to say,  
That the convoy is coming.…  
He will carry the weapons  
For Narnia is belligerent.  
On the one hand there is this cargo  
Not wait,  
And the other —  
Then they hit us.  
All this matter.  
You decide.,  
What will you do  
voice dissolves.

 

Sherl  
turning to his

 

So what should we do?

 

John

 

Information will know  
smiles  
And attack.


	62. 61

SkyStar. Moriarty Mansion. Evening filled with the exhaust of cars... but the Windows of the mansion are closed, shuttered. In the living shadow, only white candles are cracking on the table. And at the table — elected society. The table is rich and elegant. Moriarty Presiding. He's wearing a gray three — piece suit. To his right are sir Mike in a black three-piece suit and Mr. M, dressed in casual style. On the left hand — Charlie Gnussen in a white tuxedo and gold pince-nez and Irene Adler in a silvery-black dress with guipure inserts.

 

Charlie

 

What we owe  
An invitation to dinner?  
And why are there  
Sir Mike sitting?

 

Moriarty.

 

We made up.  
He came to me,  
Poured out his sadness,  
And sorrow, pain and…  
I made up.  
The thing that played us,  
Riled,  
Escaped…

 

Irene

 

And Junior.…  
Where?

 

Sir Mike.

 

Lost.  
Alas, we never found the body,  
The cars are all on the bottom left,  
And there for, and can be  
Sharks ... all swept…

 

Irene  
sigh

 

Wish…  
But, though he died  
Terrible?

 

Sir Mike.  
tragic voice.

 

It tore him.

 

Irene

 

Yes…  
Sorry we couldn't find it  
Though a small piece,  
Could you bring me a souvenir  
Bone would pair,  
I'd order one of them.  
Phallic toy.

 

James Moriarty

 

So ...   
Without enduring terrible news,  
Mike's reeling.  
Monetary health.  
He needs injections now,  
Ointments,  
Shots,  
Tablets.  
And I'm ready to help him.  
And heal  
And pay.  
We with him thought,  
And that's what we decided.  
throats  
In Narnia, as we know, there is a war  
And we can help them with it.  
By sending there convoy…  
Well, let's say forty

 

Charlie  
busily

 

Sea or sky?

 

James

 

By sea.  
Will take all of this deal  
Fifteen days.  
Plus six days to load.  
When von Serdyuk sat in power  
He went undercover.  
Sell me half a fleet.  
And if from the island Garden-Crab  
We'll sail a couple miles,  
Find an island there,  
Although it is not so, there is just a maze  
Harsh rocks sticking out of the water.  
And there I all ships brought together…  
Which von Serdyuk sold me.  
They are all on the move, a little redone,  
And on top of them from dry cargo  
Not distinguish.  
But…

 

Mike  
interrupts

 

We decided,  
That this our convoy  
Thing fat.  
Rumor has it that we may get  
For each approximately  
Six billion...  
Seven, and we want to take  
Money and stones,  
Gold and silver,  
Precious oil,  
Rare tree species,  
The skins of rare birds,  
Slaves…

 

James  
throws a strange look at Mike

 

We propose an Alliance.  
Spend millions,  
Take billions!  
But, because cargo  
Extremely valuable,  
I'm not sure about left people.,  
I offer us all  
To go with the convoy  
As security.

 

Mike

 

I have an air Galleon.

 

Irene

 

And I can fighter  
Provide.

 

Charlie

 

I'm with the plane

 

Mr. M  
low

 

And I have a sub.

 

James

 

I understand so,  
That you agree!  
I have cruiser.  
Our convoy will gather  
Have Black Rock on the sly.  
Two ships leave tonight.,  
And two tomorrow.

 

Charlie  
adjusting the tie

 

So what's up?

 

James

 

Three hundred tanks-Arata, Obrams and Bagir,  
Six hundred aircraft - "Gray goose" and others,  
Anti-aircraft missile systems is about forty,  
Warheads-pieces five hundred,  
Grenades and bullets-I did not count,  
I their several tons  
Always took from the Minister of defence.  
Missiles "Tomahawk", "Satan", " Poplar»  
And a lot of good yet.

 

Mr. M

 

The right thing to do,  
I'll invest.

 

Charlie

 

Me too.

 

Irene

 

And I will.

 

James

 

So let's drink  
For luck!  
Luck in our business  
So much!

 

That's all   
in chorus

 

GOOD LUCK!!!


	63. Part IV / 62

Twenty-five days have passed. In the sky fly two plane. One-white-black-yellow-hydroplane-biplane. It slides under the clouds. The second-fiery yellow-black-simple hydroplane, sliding above the clouds. The pilots were talking.

 

Initial

 

Alpha-Charlie-Bravo!  
What's on the radar?

 

Second

 

Beta-Charlie-Bravo.  
Under me  
Is the convoy.

 

Initial

 

I hear you.  
Yeah, neither can I.  
I will decline-  
Consider.

 

Second

 

Jay,  
Don't risk.  
I'll fly them  
And take a look.

 

Initial

 

Okay, Dean.   
Stay away from them.  
End of reception.

 

The biplane-hydroplane flies around the convoy and goes into the clouds. Caught in some security otsenivaet he's only known code.

 

Tower

 

I hear you.

 

James Bum.

 

Convoy.  
Forty ships  
With the cruiser "Crown the Empire»,  
Air Galleon "Diogenes»,  
And in the sea splashing submarine.

 

Tower

 

We don't.  
Keep in touch  
And watch.  
In open battle  
You don't join.  
Watch the course.  
Check.

 

James Bum.

 

Good.  
Over and out.

 

Two hydroplanes follow the convoy, keeping radio silence.

 

Meanwhile, Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarini" is sixty miles from the convoy. She's floating in a thundercloud. The wind carries the cloud directly to the convoy.

 

On the bridge, Sherl, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt, sits at the table and tries to understand the mystery of the diamond ball and the white pearl.

 

John  
crossly

 

Sherl!!!  
Stop messing around!!!  
You're holding that stone.  
And you never let go until now.  
So and living…  
Wash or eat,  
Ile sleep —  
You put the pearl with you!!!  
Than so you a healer hit,  
That you miss him?

 

Sherl  
sadly

 

I don't know.  
But the heart is waiting to meet him.

 

John

 

You have a wife.  
I... …  
Friends.  
And you…

 

Sherl  
finishing thought

 

... fell in love with a guy…  
And I want him here.

 

John  
querulously

 

You're crazy.  
Times he you from death saved,  
Doesn't mean that…  
He feels so good about you.

 

Sherl  
sadly smiling

 

His my brother —  
Real-hired…  
Protect…  
And get heat from it  
Both light…  
I want to see him again.  
What is it if not love?

 

John  
shake his head

 

You're definitely crazy.  
You don't fix Breasts.  
You should have had your head.  
Perhaps beam you  
Be aching…  
And your brain has turned left.

 

Sherl  
raising one eyebrow

 

Take this chair.  
And hit me.  
But that won't help  
Not head, and heart of is to blame,  
That forget not can.

 

John

 

You are an idiot!!!  
You blockhead!!!  
Asshole!!!  
Damn you!!!


	64. 63

John

 

I see ships.  
Many of them.

 

Sherl  
distracted from the pearl

 

What does the scanner say?

 

John

 

They are Packed with weapons,  
So much so that already sagged.  
And the speed have them are small.

 

Sherl  
his eyes light up with excitement, jumps up

 

Call your friends!  
Let's not let the death dealers  
Sail away.,  
Where wars storm  
Rumbling!!!

 

John

 

Now.  
By the way, behind this convoy  
Two planes flying.

 

Sherl  
getting behind the wheel

 

Get in touch with them.  
Maybe we should go with them.

 

John summons the command of The grey Hat and two unknown planes.  
When all are within reach, the Brigantine Sherl`s going to the military Council

 

Sherl  
looking around

 

There's a convoy under us.,  
He's taking the gun somewhere.  
I challenge you  
Hit him.  
And drown.  
Death merchants  
Not get to live!!!

 

Captain Gray Hat.

 

Perfectly,  
Friend.  
But I prefer  
The sea to attack them.

 

Sherl

 

No problem!  
I'm taking the air.

 

James Bum.

 

Dean and me.  
From the sides hit  
Through the ship.

 

Sherl  
activating the card

 

Start at the end  
While in the beginning of the convoy  
Sort out,  
We sink at least two  
Ile three…

 

Dean Kerosene

 

I think so.  
It'll be easier from the end.

 

John  
interfere

 

I want to say,  
That our scanner  
Shows that  
Convoy is escorted  
Galleon, cruiser and submarine.  
The first is in the clouds,  
The second - by sea dissects,  
And the third — in-depth flashes.

 

Sherl

 

We take Galleon.

 

Captain Gray Hat

 

We're cruiser!

 

Dean  
squinted

 

If you give us  
Bullets and missiles,  
We'll take the submarine.  
On itself.

 

Sherl

 

I agree.

 

Captain Gray Hat

 

Me too.  
So for business?

 

Rest

 

To business!!!


	65. 64

Brigantine "carbuncle Mazarini" breaks through the clouds and dives straight to the extreme cargo ship.  
Behind the wheel — Sherl, John - on the instruments, the rest-about the guns, except Donna and Martha.

 

Sherl  
bawls

 

Guys —  
Fire!!!  
OF ALL THE GUNS!!!

 

Brigantine fire explodes and abruptly goes from a collision with a blazing cargo ship.

 

Sherl  
John

 

All engine —  
Hide under the bottom.  
Leave only maneuverable  
And sails!

 

John

 

Already.

 

Brigantine soars up. A small stop and-down.

 

"Sunny" is driven about the second ship - it's a converted cruiser. A few rapid movements... and the ship, cut by an unknown force, begins to sink.  
"Sunny" promptly leaves to the left.

 

The third ship is attacked by Dean and James hydroplanes. A swift attack, but with no visible result.

 

Dean  
evil

 

Oh shit!  
Let me jellyfish  
Eaten for Breakfast…

 

Unknown voice

 

Help you,  
Buddy?

 

Dean

 

Who are you?

 

Voice

 

Skip it.  
But I'm on your side.

 

Dean

 

Yes, that's... ship  
We shot  
All boards…  
But alas…

 

Voice

 

Fly  
Away,  
And I can help you.

 

Dean and James fly in different directions and see an unusual silver plane, which on low-level flight flies over the ship and... the ship just disappears.

 

James  
in surprise

 

What kind of weapon?  
First I see  
Such!!!

 

Dean

 

Yes.  
Wow!!!

 

Voice

 

I'm late.  
Who took what?

 

James

 

Captain Smaug-Galleon.  
Captain Grey hat-cruiser,  
We're the submarine.

 

Voice

 

The submarine on themselves I take,  
And you have to interior  
Two fighters…

 

James

 

I agree.

 

Dean

 

Me too.

 

Voice

 

Well, now  
Give me Brigantine  
Help.


	66. 65

James Moriarty on the bridge, peering forward. Dressed in a snow-white suit. Combed. Sleek. Runs in tight type in grey suit. He's extremely excited.

 

Type  
noisy breathing

 

Boss!!!  
I mean, captain!!!  
We have a problem!

 

Moriarty.  
discontentedly

 

Yes, Moran?  
What happened there?

 

Moran

 

We have a problem,  
Boss.  
Three ships with radar  
Suddenly disappear.

 

Moriarty.

 

What do you mean?

 

Moran

 

Now ... …  
Two exploded.,  
And one just disappeared.

 

Moriarty.  
technicians

 

Get the map on the screen!!!  
looks, starts to turn purple  
Damn!!!  
Someone's disturbing us!!!  
abruptly  
Moran!!!  
Go and find  
Adler and Charlie,  
Let them fly!!!  
referring to the other  
Prepare to repel attacks  
Give me Mike.

 

Moran's running. The techs are setting up a link to sir Mike's Galleon.

 

Mike

 

What's the matter?

 

Moriarty.

 

We lost three ships.  
As a result of the rapid attack  
Unknown heroes, fuck!!!  
What can you see from above?

 

Mike

 

Just a minute.  
Um. A mile away —  
Brigantine.  
Two miles away —  
Another.  
And plus two ... no ... three.  
Aircraft's.

 

Moriarty.

 

They are depriving us of billions  
Come on, Mike.   
Hit me hard.  
That bastard.  
The Brigantine!!!  
I got another.  
And Adler and Charlie  
Planes will do.

 

Mike

 

While you said,  
Those bastards are three more ships.  
Sent to the bottom.  
Let's hit them.  
James Moriarty!  
And after on their bodies  
Some fun.

 

Moriarty.

 

Start,  
I believe in you,  
My dear Mike!!!

 

Mike

 

And I in you,  
My dear James!!!


	67. 66

Galleon "Diogenes" adds speed and soon catches up with Brigantine "Carbuncle Mazarin".

 

Sir Mike.  
commands

 

At gunpoint —  
Sook!  
Missile —  
Fire!!!

 

Galleon launches a missile.

 

John  
anxiously

 

Sherl!!!  
We have a problem!!!  
We have rocket!!!  
With movement  
It will get us into the stern!!!

 

Sherl

 

GUYS!!!  
HOLD ON TIGHT!!!

 

The rocket hits the body of Brigantine and ... flies a couple of meters, where it explodes.

 

Sherl  
perplexedly

 

What's the matter?  
Was it hit?

 

John  
blink

 

Been.  
But the rocket hit us,  
Fly away  
And exploded.  
Three feet away from us.

 

Sherl

 

Ricochet?  
But…  
How?!

 

On the Galleon.

 

Sir Mike.  
scratching his head

 

What the fuck!!!  
What the hell?  
Prepare more rockets!!!  
Shoot!!!

 

On Brigantine

 

John

 

To us still flies  
Rocket!!!

 

Sherl

 

What we do?  
Evade.  
swiftly dives down

 

The second rocket passes on top, the third explodes, but Brigantine is still intact. Sherl throws the ship up and down, turns like a Yule. Then he manages to go behind the back of the Galleon and to strike.

 

Sir Mike.  
falling off the floor

 

SHIT!!!  
WHAT WAS IT?

 

Technician  
timidly

 

We got hit.  
There's hole.  
One engine lit!!!

 

Sir Mike.

 

To block all gateways,  
Engine-reset.  
Come on, the ship ... we'll turn around  
And hit!!!

 

On Brigantine

 

John

 

They're turning.

 

Sherl  
evil grin

 

Decided to catch us  
And strike?!  
Hell with two!!!  
I own them all  
Smudge  
On the surface of the waves!!!


	68. 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disposition first.
> 
>  
> 
> Johann Strauss - Waltz-Tales Of The Vienna Forest.

AIR BATTLE

 

Galleon against Brigantine.

 

Galleon-a big clumsy, and Brigantine literally dancing around him, then diving from above, then creeping up at the bottom, then flies around the two sides.

 

Sir Mike.  
angrily

 

What the fuck?  
Going on in our skies?  
Take aim —  
And he already devil knows where!!!  
yelling at subordinates  
Shoot!!!  
You bastards!!!  
Ammunition and missiles  
You not spare!!!

 

Technician  
ingratiatingly

 

We have a hole in the stern  
Not alone.  
Two motors  
Vanished in the depths.  
Board left all in holes  
Like cheese.  
The right one's on fire!!!

 

On Brigantine

 

John

 

Missile left!!!

 

Sherl  
turning the wheel

 

And we dive  
And in the side it'll hit!!!

 

John  
abruptly

 

So why  
Around him we walk in circles  
And sting here and there?

 

Sherl  
grinning

 

We're lighter.  
And the ship itself is swift  
Elegant and compact.  
We have the advantage.  
Until this air elephant  
Turn around;  
We are already in another position…  
And fight!!!  
Grim!!!  
Cut his engines!!!  
It is without motors  
Fall on the waves of the ocean  
And sink.

 

Greg  
answers

 

I'll put him in the ground now!!!  
Such opportunity  
I will not!!!

 

On the Galleon

 

Sir Mike.  
screams

 

What's it?!  
WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHIP?!

 

Technician

 

WE PA-A-A-A…

 

Galleon, devoid of all engines, with a monstrous splash crashing on the water surface, falls apart into two parts and begins to sink.

 

Sir Mike.  
sitting in his escape pod and sailing away from the ship

 

Our billions are going down!  
And where is the convoy... I do not understand?  
But in vain... there are no convoy ships here  
And there's only two of us left.  
Me and Mr. M,  
What a submarine.  
To you swim…  
On Board I take it…


	69. 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disposition of the second
> 
>  
> 
> Elvis Presley - "Tuti Frutti"! rock and roll

SEA BATTLE

 

Brigantine "Sonny" and the cruiser "Crown the Empire".

 

The cruiser is large, trying to catch Brigantina on the fly, but in vain. Nimble Brigantine cuts circles around the cruiser in the style of sparkling rock and roll

 

Moriarty.

 

Where are these scoundrels?!

 

Moran

 

We have bad news,  
Boss.

 

Moriarty.  
furiously

 

What?!

 

Moran  
side to door

 

We have a hole  
In the Board,  
Although it is possible,  
That not one.  
Two weapon towers  
Demolished…  
And…  
stare at the eyes  
Over you  
Storm cloud.

 

Moriarty.  
menacingly

 

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
and jumps up, because he was hit in the crown by lightning  
What the hell?  
another blow  
OUCH!!!

 

Moran  
hiding behind the door

 

We have no stern anymore  
And the nose of the cruiser was gone.  
No bottom either…  
And we ... alas... go down.

 

Moriarty.

 

OUCH!!!  
selected from the bridge  
OH!!!  
he runs to himself and sits in the escape pod.

 

The cruiser falls apart into several parts and begins to sink.  
The escape pod goes deep.

 

Moriarty.

 

All this hell  
Pass had to,  
Alas, the devil  
I couldn't.  
A decent fall.  
And the whole convoy's gone somewhere.,  
Not otherwise as the devil tried to.  
But I swim to you  
Mr. M.  
Take me aboard.


	70. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disposition of the third
> 
>  
> 
> Rosemary Clooney — Mambo Italiano

AIR BATTLE

 

Aircraft Kerosene Dean`s and James Bum against fighters Irene Adler and Charlie Gnussen.

 

What they do is reminiscent of the burning Brazilian Mambo

 

 

Dean  
in shock

 

James, you see,  
That on the plane?

 

James

 

And you on my  
Enemy take a look.  
So fucking great.

 

Dean

 

And how now  
Shall we?

 

James  
indulgently

 

Like what?  
Fight.

 

Two plane simultaneously away from the two fighters — black-pink and black-and-gold.

 

James

 

Dean!!!  
Watch out!!!  
"Orgasm" is a battering RAM!!!

 

Dean  
diving down

 

You too.  
On the alert.  
"Piss on everyone»  
Goes in tail!!!

 

James

 

Thanks, Dean.  
makes a loop and shoots "Piss on all" of the machine gun.

 

Charlie's fighter is starting to smoke. Irene fighter goes to RAM with a hydroplane Dean. RAM fails. Then Charlie Gnossen produces a rocket on it. Dean smokes and starts to fall.

 

James  
bawls

 

DEAN!!!  
HOW ARE YOU?!!!

 

Dean  
weakly

 

I'm hit.,  
And wounded.…  
Seems…

 

James  
trying to do two things at once.

 

DEAN!!!  
HOLD on!!!  
SCUM OFF!!!

 

Voice

 

Help you?

 

James

 

Yep.  
You hold it.  
Those two freaks.  
I'll pick Dean.  
And will return again  
Into the dogfight!!!

 

Voice

 

Loll.  
I fervor them  
Cool can.

 

James

 

Yup.


	71. 70

Dean`s hydroplane falls into the sea. One-the left wing-falls off, the tail is dented, the right float is broken.  
James sits his plane down next to the wrecked hydroplane, docks and climbs into the cockpit.

 

James  
anxious

 

Dean?  
You okay?  
Answer, please.

 

Dean  
trying to raise his head

 

Jae ... James.…  
Shoulder…

 

James  
gently lifting a friend

 

Hold on, partner.  
I'll move you now.  
For yourself.  
We'll fight together.

 

Drags Dean to his room. Turns the plane around and tries to take off.

 

Silver airplane rides two fighters, making them around the barrel, loop-the-loops, corkscrews.

 

James raises his seaplane and is attached to the tail of the "Piss on everyone". Clicks on the trigger ... Click, Click.. And bullets something there is no.

 

James  
furiously

 

Oh shit!  
Out of ammo!!

 

Voice

 

Problems?

 

James

 

Yep.  
My partner was wounded.  
Out of ammo,  
The rockets drowned.

 

Voice

 

So it is.  
Rocket launcher with him?

 

James

 

Eat.

 

Voice

 

Shoot  
A fighter.  
And then fly to the ships  
Coast guard,  
That is the way  
Come to help.  
You called them?

 

James  
a little confused.

 

Well, me. 

 

Voice

 

That's nice.  
And me leave the second  
And the sub.

 

James  
leans out and shoots a rocket launcher at Charlie's fighter.

 

Thanks, man!  
Where's the convoy?

 

Voice

 

Evaporated.  
But people alive,  
They're swimming.  
Their ship  
Coast guard  
Select.

 

Charlie's fighter is exploding. Charlie Gnossen ejected with a parachute. The silver plane flies over Irene's fighter and he ... evaporates. Irene begins to decline at the surface of the ocean under a pink parachute. Silver goes a mile ahead and begins to circle over the water surface.


End file.
